Cold hard heart
by Tigraine
Summary: Hermine beginnt ihr sechstes Schuljahr. Aber dieses soll ein wenig anders verlaufen, als ihre vorherigen. Plr r
1. Prolog

_Cold hard heart_

_Eine__ Fanfiction von Tigraine_

_Prolog_

_… Langsam strich er ihren dunkelroten Umhang von ihren schmalen Schultern und berührte ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper unter seinen starken Händen bebte und sie wollte mehr. Mehr von ihm, mehr von seinen Händen und vor allem mehr von seinem…_

„Wie konnte sie mir nur so was schenken???" Hermine legte das Buch zur Seite, welches Lavender ihr an ihrem Geburtstag mit einer Eule hatte zukommen lassen. Als Gruß war nur ein Spruch auf der ersten Seite des Buches zu finden: **Liebe Hermine! Das nenne ich leichte Lektüre. Genieße es. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!! Lavender**

Natürlich hatte sie angefangen sich durch das dicke Buch zu kämpfen. Aber von Seite zu Seite wurde es immer kitschiger und.. Nun, Hermine konnte einfach nicht weiter lesen. Da standen Worte drin, die ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben. Und so was las Lavender also statt der Bücher, die man in der alles umfassenden Hogwartsbibliothek finden konnte? Hermine schüttelte unbewusst den Kopf. Diese Bücher waren anrüchig, klischeehaft und wirklich außerordentlich schlecht geschrieben. Aber sie machten süchtig.

Seufzend schlug sie den Wälzer wieder auf. Sie war irgendwo in der Mitte angelangt und hatte sich schon in einigen solcher **Szenen** wacker gehalten. Es war eigentlich kein Wunder, dass Lavender und Parvati überall lüsterne Blicke sahen. Diese Bücher manipulierten förmlich den Verstand.

_… Die laue Sommernacht wehte einen umschmeichelnden Wind über ihre nackten Körper. Ihre Herzen schienen im Einklang zu schlagen und während dies eine so natürliche Reaktion war, musste sie daran denken, wie alles angefangen hatte. Zwischen ihnen.. Damals hätte sie es nicht für möglich gehalten. Sie hatte ihn verabscheut. Doch jetzt, wo sie seine Qualitäten – Oh, seine Händen schienen überall zu sein – kannte, wusste sie es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, ihre Missgunst beiseite zu legen…_

Hermines Augenbrauen waren in die Höhe geschossen. Das Buch wurde von Minute zu Minuten unrealistischer. Nicht, dass es das nicht schon von Anfang an gewesen wäre. Aber wer würde einen verhassten Menschen plötzlich sympathisch finden, nur weil er – wie das Buch sagte – eine Bombe im Bett war?

Wieder legte sie ihr Geschenk aus der Hand. Sie las tatsächlich seit zwei Tagen darin. Immer mit einigen Unterbrechungen, weil sie sich überzeugen wollte, das Buch sei ganz und gar nicht nach ihrem Geschmack. Warum hatte sie das Teil dann schon wieder aufgeschlagen und in ihrem Schoß liegen??

_… Sie spürte das Zittern, das durch seinen Körper lief und wurde selbst von einer Welle der Ekstase erfasst…_

„Hermine!!" Erschrocken fiel dem Mädchen das Buch aus den Händen. Hastig ging sie zur Tür und lugte heraus. Ihre Mutter stand im Gang und deutete auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Was denn Mom?"

„Liebes, wir müssen los. Hast du die Zeit vergessen? Beeilen wir uns nicht wirst du deinen Zug nach Hogwarts verpassen." Ihre Mutter lächelte, als sie das gerötete Gesicht ihrer Tochter sah. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du bist so rot!?"

Hermine ließ ein quietschendes Geräusch vernehmen, sagte sie müsse ihre Koffer holen und flüchtete zurück in ihr Zimmer. Ihre Mutter hatte ihre heißen Wangen also gesehen. Wie peinlich!

Schnell schnappte sie ihre Taschen, nahm ihren Kater Krummbein auf den Arm und warf dem Buch auf ihrem Bett einen bösen Blick zu. Sie würde es sicher nicht mitnehmen. Es nahm zu viel Platz in ihren Gedanken ein. Und vor allem: So eine aufopferungsvolle Liebe würde es in der Realität nie geben.

Als sie draußen ankam und ihr Vater ihr Gepäck im Wagen verstaut hatte, sah sie sich noch einmal um. Ihr sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts begann und sie würde ihr zu Hause für ein ganzes Jahr nicht mehr sehen. In dieser Zeit würden ihre Eltern sicher einmal einen Blick in ihr Zimmer werfen… UND DANN DAS BUCH AUF IHREM BETT SEHEN!! Erschrocken lief sie zu ihrer Mutter, die gerade die Vordertür abschließen wollte.

„Mom, warte! Ich hab noch etwas vergessen.." Sie hastete die Treppe noch mal nach oben und schnappte sich das Buch vom Bett. Sie musste es aus der Reichweite ihrer Mutter bringen. Außerdem.. Ein wenig neugierig war sie schon auf das Ende der Geschichte. Ja, vielleicht war es weitab von dem, was in der Realität geschehen konnte. Aber trotzdem durfte man doch davon träumen!?

_Tbc.._


	2. In the dark

_Cold hard heart_

_In the dark_

Der Hogwarts Express war schon reichlich mit Schülern besetzt, als Hermine ihn betrat. Hätte sie das Buch nicht noch aus ihrem Zimmer geholt, wären sie vielleicht ein wenig eher am Bahnhof eingetroffen. Aber so waren selbst Harry und Ron früher als sie da gewesen. Sie hatte Mrs. Weasley vor dem Zug stehen sehen und suchte nun in den Abteilen nach ihren beiden Freunden.

Auf dem Gang im Zug wimmelte es von Schülern. Einige räumten gerade ihr Gepäck in die Abteile, andere liefen ihren entlaufenden Haustieren nach. Als ein kleiner Junge an ihr vorbeihuschte und mit aufgeregten Augen nach seiner Ratte suchte, kam ihr Neville in ihrem ersten Schuljahr in den Sinn. Er hatte seine Kröte äußerst lange gesucht und sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Vorsicht!" Hermine sprang erschrocken zur Seite, als sie die Stimme einer Erstklässlerin hörte und prallte gegen jemanden, als ein Filibuster Feuerwerkskörper an ihr vorbeisauste. Schrecklich! Jetzt, wo Fred und George Weasley ihr letztes Schuljahr wiederholten, würde sie schon wieder keine Ruhe vor ihren Scherzartikeln haben. Ein kleiner Zweitklässler hatte scheinbar das Feuerwerk von den beiden gekauft und hantierte freudestrahlend damit herum.

„Würdest du die Güte besitzen und von meinem Fuß runtergehen?" Eine schnarrende Stimme riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Als sie nach oben sah und den Blick ihres Schulrivalen auffing, zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen." Schnippisch drehte sie sich um und wollte den Gang zu den hinteren Abteilen entlang stapfen, als seine Stimme sie in der Bewegung innehalten ließ.

„Und was ist nun mit meinen Schuhen?" Ungläubig drehte sie sich um und schaute ihn verdattert, mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„WAS?"

„Komm schon, Schlammblut. Die Schuhe waren neu und sauber.. Und nun hast du sie mit deiner Anwesenheit besudelt." Betroffen zeigte er auf seine schwarzen Treter, die – wenn man vom Aussehen gehen konnte – ziemlich teuer gewesen sein mussten.

„Danke Malfoy. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich ein Schuljahr ohne deine blöden Kommentare überstehen sollte." Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich um und ging zu den hinteren Abteilen des Zuges. Dracos weitere Sprüche versuchte sie krampfhaft zu ignorieren. Sie taten immer noch weh. Selbst nach der langen Zeit und der damit kommenden Gewohnheit. Aber nach einigen Schritten übertönten die Rufe der jüngeren Schüler die verhassten Beschimpfungen.

-

„Da bist du ja endlich." Ron grinste sie breit an, als sie die Tür des Abteils öffnete. Die fünf Jungs – Lee, Fred und George hatten sich dazu gesellt – hatten sich auf den Sitzen ausgestreckt und hingen mehr auf ihnen, als das sie saßen.

„Hallo ihr alle!" Sie lächelte die drei älteren Jungs an und umarmte Harry und Ron kurz. Um sich hinzusetzen musste sie den Sitz zwischen ihren beiden Freunden von Taschen und Jacken befreien - was sie nach einigem Umherräumen und Fluchen auch schaffte und endlich platz nehmen konnte.

Währenddessen gab George eine getreue Imitation von Mrs. Weasley ab. Scheinbar hatte sie den Zwillingen, die ein Jahr zuvor spektakulär die Schule verlassen hatten, die ganzen Sommerferien mit Moralpredigten in den Ohren gelegen. Was auch gewirkt hatte: Die beiden waren wiedergekommen. Die Standpauken ihrer Mutter gingen wohl bis kurz vor ihrer Abfahrt, denn sie erzählten gerade von den letzten Sätzen ihrer Mutter:

„Wenn ich auch nur einen Brief von Hogwarts nach Hause bekomme, in dem einmal das Wort _‚Toilette'_ vorkommt, werde ich euch so viele Heuler an den Frühstückstisch schicken, dass ich sie noch zu Hause hören kann.." Georges quäkende Stimme drang an Hermines Ohr und sie schenkte dem Gespräch, dem sie nur halb zugehört hatte, mehr Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wieso das Wort _‚Toilette'_?" Sie schaute die Jungs fragend an und Lee find sofort an zu lachen.

„Du musst wissen:" begann Fred

„Jedes Jahr, das wir ins Hogwarts verbracht haben.." machte George weiter.

„..spielten wir gewisse Streiche." Fred grinste breit.

„Jedoch haben wir.." George sah seinen Bruder lachend an.

„..eine Art Tradition eingeführt." Fred blickte seinen Zwilling auch an.

„Diese besteht eigentlich daraus.."

„..jedes Jahr einen Vorfall.."

„..in dem eine Toilette vorkommt.."

„..herbeizuführen."

„Das bedeutet.."

„..da wir letztes Jahr mal wieder.."

„..einfach nur eine einzelne Toilette hochgejagt haben.."

„..dass wir uns nun etwas neues.."

„..ausgefallenes.."

„..famoses.."

„..unerreichtes.."

„..grandioses.."

„..gnadenlos gutes.."

„..und verdammt geniales.."

„..einfallen lassen müssen," beendete George ihre Erzählung, in der die vier Zuhörenden verwirrt hin und her geschaut hatten. Es war schon eine seltsame Angewohnheit, dass die beiden immer gegenseitig ihre Sätze beendeten. Hermine war jedes Mal aufs Neue wieder irritiert.

Als die alte Dame mit den Süßigkeiten vorbeikam, nahm die Zugfahrt ihren üblichen Lauf. Die Jungs kauften einige Kleinigkeiten und noch während der Trolli seinen Weg zu den anderen Abteilen fortführte, zwängten sich zwei Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor an ihm vorbei. Sie kamen Hermine flüchtig bekannt vor, aber die Jungs schienen die beiden zu kennen. Das hatte sie also davon, dass sie so oft in die Bibliothek gegangen war. Nicht mal ihre Mitschüler aus ihrem eigenen Haus kannte sie richtig.

„Kommst du endlich? Ich will nicht die ganze Fahrt hier auf dem Gang verbringen.." Die beiden wollten wohl gerade zu ihren eigenen Plätzen zurück. Hermine dachte krampfhaft nach, doch dem Jungen konnte sie beim besten Willen keinen Namen zuordnen. Dem Mädchen schon eher. Sie war eine von den Schülern, die auch ab und zu in die Bibliothek kamen.

Wieder schalt Hermine sich innerlich selbst. Sie kannte das Mädchen – Sie hieß übrigens Lia – aus der **Bibliothek**. Erbärmlich. Einen Augenblick dachte sie daran, dass es nicht so weitergehen konnte. Aber dann traten andere Leute auf den Plan und verdrängten ihre Gedanken.

„Die Harris Geschwister.. Sieh mal einer an.. Ihr wagt euch nach den Ereignissen in den Highlands noch hierher?" Diese gehässige Stimme würde Hermine wohl überall erkennen. Sie steckte zusammen mit ihren Freunden die Köpfe aus dem Abteil.

Im Gang standen Malfoy und seine ihm überall hin folgenden Affen. Warum sollte es auch anders sein? Sie kamen schließlich jedes Jahr einmal an ihrem Abteil vorbei um Harry und seine Freunde zu tyrannisieren. Hermines Weltbild wäre wohl fast in sich zusammengebrochen, wenn es dieses Jahr anders gelaufen wäre. Wenn sie es richtig bedachte, verlief ihr Leben schon lange in denselben Bahnen. Es war eine Konstante, in der selbst Malfoy seinen festen Platz hatte.

Sie war so in Gedanken verloren, dass sie dem Gespräch gar nicht gefolgt war. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie seinen Blick auf sich.

„Oh.. Und wie passend. Potty und das Wiesel sind auch in der Nähe. Traut ihr euch tatsächlich, euch mit IHR in einem Abteil sehen zu lassen?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen deutete er auf Hermine. Sie fühlte sich sofort wie ein kleines Mäuschen. Doch statt einer patzigen Antwort, die sie sonst oft auf Lager gehabt hatte, blieb sie stumm. Wo war ihr verdammter Gryffindor Stolz geblieben?

Was danach geschah nahm sie wieder kaum wahr. Sie sah, wie sich die älteren Gryffindor Schüler mit Malfoy stritten, wie die beiden in ihr Abteil kamen und wie der Junge sauer auf und ab stapfte. Die Tür hatten sie vor Malfoys Nase geschlossen und dieser war mit seinem fiesen Grinsen weiter gegangen.

Würde er jemals sehen, dass sie genauso viel wert war, wie er? Eigentlich hätte es ihr egal sein können. Sie hasste ihn. Aber trotzdem taten seine Worte immer wieder aufs Neue weh. Sie hinterließen in ihr das Gefühl nicht vollwertig zu sein. Vielleicht verbrachte sie auch deshalb so viel mit lernen? Um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sie genauso viel konnte wie die reinblütigen Zauberer.

„Denk nicht darüber nach Hermine. Er weiß doch nichts über dich. Er weiß nicht was er redet." Schon oft hatte sie so versucht sich selbst zu überzeugen. Meistens half es auch. Doch wenn es nicht so war..

„Habt ihr schon den neuen Lehrer für _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ gesehen?" Ja, dann konnte sie sich immer mit Schule ablenken.

„Nee.. Wir waren die ganzen Ferien zu Hause. In Schottland. Und der Tagesprophet ist ab und zu auf dem Weg zu uns verschollen." Der Junge verdrehte bei den verschwundenen Zeitungen die Augen, redete dann jedoch weiter. „Aber so schlimm wie Umbridge wird er kaum sein." Er schien sich von dem Vorfall mit Malfoy beruhigt zu haben, denn er lächelte sie ein wenig an. Alle anderen schüttelten bei seinen Worten die unangenehme Gänsehaut ab, die sich bei dem Gedanken an die schreckliche Lehrerin gebildet hatte.

„Ich denke nicht. Hier, ich habe die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten dabei. Mr. Myers hat viel Erfahrung. Er hat lange Zeit im Zaubereiministerium in Edinburgh gearbeitet und viele Jahre so außergewöhnliche Wesen wie Dämonen und Vampire erforscht.." Sie hielt die Zeitung in die Höhe, so dass alle ein Bild ihres neuen Professors sehen konnten.

Der Mann schien schon etwas älter zu sein. Aber bei Zauberern konnte man das Alter ja meistens nicht genau bestimmen. In Muggeljahren müsste er bestimmt an die 60 sein. Er hatte schütteres, graues Haar und einen solchen Umfang, dass man bezweifelte, er würde durch die Flügeltüren Hogwarts passen.

„Der erinnert mich irgendwie an Mr. Symer.." Der Junge betrachtete nachdenklich das Bild in der Zeitung, auf dem Mr. Myers mit unfreundlicher Miene hin und her watschelte.

„Danke, dass du mich an den erinnerst.." Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen schüttelte sich angewidert und blickte aus dem Fenster. Scheinbar schien sie schlechte Erinnerungen an diesen anderen Professor zu haben.

„Wollen wir vielleicht über etwas anderes reden? Wir sehen unsere Professoren noch früh genug wieder.." Fred drehte seinen Zauberstab nachdenklich zwischen den Fingern und deutete dann spontan damit auf Ron. „Wir könnten doch in der Zwischenzeit deine Haare grün zaubern.."

„Wag es ja nicht!" Ron zog schützend Hermine vor sich, die ihm _‚dankbar'_ gegen die Brust schlug. Sie wollte sich losreißen, doch er war in den Jahren um einiges größer und kräftiger geworden. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie die beiden Siebtklässler das Abteil wieder verließen und wie der Zug sich immer weiter Hogsmeade näherte. Vergessen war Malfoy und vergessen war die Zeit, die sie bis zur Ankunft noch brauchten. Ihre Freunde lenkten sie doch immer wieder von ihren eigenartigen Gedanken ab…

-

Die große Halle war erfüllt von dem Duft des Festmahls, das jedes Jahr zu Beginn des Schuljahres zubereitet wurde. Die Schüler waren auf die Häuser verteilt, Dumbledores Rede war gehalten und der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war vorgestellt. Er nickte geistesabwesend den Schülern zu, als sein Name verkündet wurde. Hermine fand, dass er bei weitem normaler aussah, als ihre vorherigen Lehrer. Mit seinem Sakko und dem weißen Hemd würde er vielleicht sogar als Lehrer einer Muggelschule durchgehen. Vielleicht würde es dieser ja länger als ein Jahr bei ihnen aushalten?

„Hermine? … HERMINE!" Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen, als die Hand ihres Freundes vor ihrem Blickfeld hoch und runter wischte. Sie war völlig in Gedanken verloren gewesen. Das war eigentlich nicht ihre Art.

„Was denn, Ron?" Irritiert blickte sie ihn an.

„Dachte dir fehlt was…" Er zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wie kommst du darauf!"

„Nun.. Erstmal:" Er deutete auf ihren Teller. „Hast du dein Essen die ganze Zeit kaum angerührt deswegen sind wir inzwischen alle fast fertig. Und zweitens starrst du die ganze Zeit Löcher in die Luft."

„Ja, ich.." Hermine wartete einen Moment mit ihrer Antwort, bis ihr etwas einfiel.. „Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich meine Extrahausaufgaben, die ich über die Ferien machen wollte, nicht geschafft habe. Ich muss unbedingt noch in die Bibliothek." Ruckartig stand sie auf und hastete aus der großen Halle.

„Sie hat sich Arbeit für die Ferien geben lassen?" Harry blickte Ron mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Sie wird von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer." Ron zuckte die Schultern. Er kannte Hermine nun seit sechs Jahren. Deswegen wusste er auch, dass sie sich eigentlich immer die Zeit nahm, ihre Freunde neben ihrer ‚Arbeit' zu sehen. Sie würde es dieses Jahr sicher nicht anders machen. So hoffte er zumindest.

-

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Wütend riss Hermine die Türen zur Bibliothek auf. Wie erwartet befand sich niemand dort. Allein ging sie durch die hohen Regalreihen und suchte nach Büchern über fortgeschrittene Verwandlungen.

Sie hatte doch tatsächlich solange in dem Buch von Lavender gelesen, dass sie ihren Aufsatz von Professor McGonagall total vergessen hatte. Es war wirklich nicht ihre Art so vergesslich zu sein…

Seufzend setzte sie sich an einen der Tische in der Ecke und breitete die Bücher vor ihr aus. Das schwache Licht des Mondes warf einen klaren Schein auf den Fußboden der Bibliothek und der Geruch von altem Pergament und getrockneter Tinte stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie war nach der langen Zeit so vertraut mir dieser Atmosphäre, dass sie sich erst richtig zu Hause in Hogwarts fühlte, wenn sie nach den Ferien einen Moment in diesen Räumen verbracht hatte. Sie war schon manchmal eigenartig. Das musste sie selbst zugeben.. Aber sie war froh, dass Ron und Harry sie so akzeptierten.

Als sie ihr Buch über die Verwandlung von lebenden Objekten zu sich zog, vergaß sie völlig die Zeit. Sie studierte die Zeilen und schrieb eifrig ihre Notizen nieder. Erst durch das knarrende Geräusch der großen Flügeltür erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance. Sie blickte auf und sah die Tür gerade wieder ins Schloss fallen. Niemand schien den Raum betreten zu haben.. Oder doch?

Als sie aus dem Fenster sah und bemerkte wie hoch der Mond am Himmel stand, schreckte sie hoch. Es musste doch inzwischen schon weit nach der Ausgangssperre sein! Ein Blick auf ihr Pergament reichte um festzustellen, dass sie ihren Aufsatz am nächsten Morgen mit ihren gesammelten Daten fertig schreiben konnte. Eilig brachte sie die Bücher zurück an ihren Platz in die hinteren Regale der Bibliothek. Sie wollte gehen, als sie ein Geräusch zurück hielt…

Ängstlich umklammerte sie den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand und drehte sich um. Das schwache Licht der Kerzen erhellte kaum die Bücher hinter ihr. Die orangen Flammen flackerten unablässig auf den kalten Wänden und verliehen ihnen einen schauerlichen Anblick.

„Hallo!" Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie horchte in die erneute Stille hinein.. .. .. … .. .. Nichts..

Sie drehte sich wieder um und wollte so schnell es ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie das scharrende Geräusch erneut hinter sich vernahm. Es kam näher!

Verstört drehte sie sich wieder um und sah noch einen Schatten zwischen den Buchreihen verschwinden. Sie zuckte zusammen. Das konnte doch kein Schüler gewesen sein. Niemand würde ihr so einen gemeinen Streich spielen. Niemand außer..

„Malfoy, du verdammter Mistkerl! Das ist nicht witzig!" Wütend stemmte sie die Hände in die Taille und wartete auf seine schnarrende Antwort. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. Wieder nichts.

Und wenn es Malfoy doch nicht wahr? Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken herunter. Das Geräusch, das sie vernommen hatte erklang nun wieder. Dieses Mal kam es aus der Regalreihe auf der anderen Seite. Dort, wo sie die Verwandlungsbücher hingetan hatte. Dieses Geräusch klang so.. Sie konnte es kaum definieren. Irgendetwas schabte schauderhaft über den harten Steinboden.

„Malfoy, lass das!" Ihre Stimme klang nun aber gar nicht mehr wütend. Und so überzeugt, dass ihr Schulfeind hinter diesem Spielchen steckte, war sie auch nicht mehr. Vielmehr wollte sie nur noch fort von hier.

Schnellen Schrittes packte sie ihre Tasche und ihre Notizen und verließ die Bibliothek. Niemals zuvor hatte sie so eine Angst an diesem Ort gehabt. Doch was noch schlimmer war: Sie bildete sich ein, die Geräusche befänden sich noch direkt hinter ihr.

„Wenn das wirklich Malfoy ist, werde ich ihm morgen höchstpersönlich in die Steinzeit verhexen." Aber wenn er es nicht war, dann wollte sie nun nur noch ganz schnell fort. Sie wusste zwar, dass man vor magischen Geschöpfen nicht fortrennen durfte – das erweckte das Interesse – aber ihre Angst nahm nun den größeren Teil in ihrem Verstand ein.

Immer schneller wurden ihre Schritte, bis sie blindlings um die Ecken rannte und mit etwas zusammenprallte.

„Granger.." Sie schaute vom Boden zu ihm hoch. Ihr Rücken tat weh – sie war schließlich gerade auf ihn gefallen – aber was viel schlimmer war: Wenn Malfoy hier war: Wer war dann in der Bibliothek gewesen?

Ein eiskalter Schauer erfasste sie, als sie an die Geräusche zurück dachte, die sie nun nicht mehr vernahm.

„Was.. Was tust du hier?" Ihre Stimme zitterte, doch sie rappelte sich auf und stellte sich ihm gegenüber. Er war kleiner als Ron und Harry, aber immer noch einen halben Kopf größer als sie selbst. Seine äußere Erscheinung hatte sich seit den ersten Jahren kaum verändert. Er war immer noch blass und trug seine Haare penibel mit Gel zurückgekämmt. Er war nicht mehr so dürr wie damals und sein Gesichtsausdruck war härter geworden. Einen Todesser als Vater zu haben hinterließ mit Sicherheit Spuren.

„Und was ginge dich das an, Granger?" Seine Stimme war kalt, doch in dieser Nacht fröstelte sie deswegen nicht. Sie war eher froh ihn zu sehen, so schlimm das auch klang.

„Nun.." Sie stockte als sie das Geräusch wieder vernahm. „Hast du das gehört?" Unsicher blickte sie sich um.

„Sind wir ein wenig verunsichert in der Dunkelheit?" Er lachte gehässig. „In alten Schlössern und Burgen kann man des Nachts Geräusche hören. Die Fußböden knarren, der Wind pfeift durch kleinste Ritzen.. Was erwartest du?" Er wollte an ihr vorübergehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um.

„Erinnere mich das nächste Mal bitte daran, dass ich mit Schlammblütern nicht kommuniziere." Seine arrogante Stimme traf genau das Ziel. Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen und huschte in den Gängen davon. Fort von ihm und fort von diesem Geräusch, das nicht von Hogwarts selbst stammte.

-

„Aurora Borealis" Das Portrait der fetten Dame schwang ein Stück zur Seite und Hermine konnte in den warmen Gemeinschaftsraum klettern. Sie hörte leise Stimmen aus ihm hervordringen und wunderte sich, wer um diese Zeit noch wach sein konnte.

Als sie den Kopf um die Ecke steckte sah sie einen der Weasley Zwillinge neben dem Mädchen aus dem Zug – Lia – sitzen.

„Was tut ihr denn um diese Zeit noch hier?" Lia schien über das knarrende Geräusch der Türe erschrocken gewesen zu sein, entspannte sich nun aber, als sie Hermine wahrnahm.

„Fragen wir mal anders: Was zum Donner tust du nach der Ausgangssperre noch draußen?" Fred war überrascht, das Mädchen am ersten Abend in Hogwarts bei einem Regelbruch zu erwischen. Obwohl.. War er wirklich überrascht? Immerhin war sie mit Ron und Harry befreundet. Hermine selbst war eher überrascht, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Wann hatte er damit angefangen?

„Ich war noch in der Bibliothek." Sie schob ihre Nase ein wenig in die Höhe und wollte an den beiden vorbei gehen, als Lia sich einmischte.

„Ist was passiert?"

Hermine drehte sich erschrocken um. „Wie.. Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du siehst einfach ein wenig durcheinander aus. Wollte mich nicht einmischen oder so." Entschuldigend hob sie die Hände, als Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sich veränderte. Er wurde ein wenig… Ja, wie? VerletztÄngstlich?

„Ich bin Malfoy über den Weg gelaufen…" Sie senkte ihren Blick. Sollte sie ihnen von dem Geräusch erzählen? Aber wahrscheinlich würden sie ihr kein Wort glauben. Sie war wohl einfach übermüdet.

Fred spürte, wie sich etwas in seiner Brust zusammen zog. **Malfoy**. Dieser widerwärtige, kleine.. Doch sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen.

„Hat er dir was getan?" Lia hatte einen mitfühlenden Blick aufgesetzt.

„Du meinst, außer der Tatsache, dass er mich beleidigt und beschimpft hat?" Hermines Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geschlossen. Sie sah so klein und hilflos aus.

„Er ist ein Arsch." Fred und Hermine sahen Lia empört an. Nun, Hermine blickte empört, Fred war eher belustigt über ihre Wortwahl. „Tschuldigung.. Aber es ist doch wahr."

„Ja.. Hast Recht. Ich gehe schlafen." Hermine wollte gerade die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafräumen hochsteigen, als sie sich noch mal umdrehte. „Ihr solltet das vielleicht auch tun. Gute Nacht."

Endlich oben angekommen, fiel sie erschöpft in ihre Kissen. „Das war doch mal eine eigenartige Ankunft in Hogwarts." Müde schloss sie die Augen, wurde aber von einem harten Gegenstand vom Schlaf abgehalten.

„Was is denn das?" Ihre Augen hielt sie geschlossen und tastete unter sich das Bett ab. „Oh jeeeeee.." Sie hatte das Buch völlig vergessen. Lächelnd öffnete sie die Augen und schlug das Buch in der Mitte wieder auf. Es würde nicht schaden sich ein wenig damit abzulenken…

_tbc…_

Die neuen Charaktere tauchen nur ab und zu auf. Keine Angst, die werden nicht ständig da sein. Die wichtigsten sind und bleiben die Originalcharas. :o) Die neuen sind nur da, weil ich nebenher eine andere Geschichte laufen habe, in der diese Charas öfter vorkommen und die beiden Geschichten überschneiden sich halt an manchen Stellen. XD Klingt verrückt, ich weiß

Vielen Dank für die Kommentare beim ersten Teil.-

Nici1807: Ich konnt mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr an Hermines Geburtstag erinnern. °drop° Da hab'sch mir den ausgedacht. Hoff das is nich so schlimm. :o)

Trisha'sDesire: Hai, hätte das Rating vielleicht höher setzen sollen. Aber ich fand die Szenen in dem Buch nich so schlimm. Und erstmal passiert eh nicht viel. Werd' das aba noch ändern. XD

Fin88: Gomen verbeug Ging nich schneller. -.-

D.V.G.M.1: Solche Reviewer mag ich aba. XD

Und danke an:

Yanaya, princess brady, dramine, milva, JuliaSarah, TryPepper, anyjule, RoryElli, Noel Mckey, Yulx °alle knuddel°

Ich werde wohl immer am Wochenende ein neues Kapitel hochladen. Durch meine Ausbildung schaff ich es leider nicht eher. Gomen. -.-


	3. Was für ein erster Tag

_Cold hard heart_

_Was für ein erster Tag_

Es gibt Tage, an denen sollte man vielleicht gar nicht erst aufstehen. Sie beginnen in dem Moment, wenn man den Fuß aus dem Bett setzt und enden meist erst, wenn man sich die Bettdecke erneut über den Kopf zieht. Wenn sie überhaupt enden…

Genau so ein Tag schien für Hermine zu beginnen. Dabei war doch der erste Schultag!

„Ehrlich! Wenn ich es euch doch sage! Da war irgendjemand in der Bibliothek!" Harry und Ron sahen sie ungläubig an und Hermine seufzte laut auf. Die beiden schienen ihr nicht glauben zu wollen, dass es unheimlich gewesen war.

„Aber Hermine, wir sind hier in Hogwarts. Da geschehen nun mal manchmal ein paar ‚unheimliche' Dinge. Vielleicht war es nur Peeves." Harry sah sie aufmunternd an, aber sie hatte in der Nacht noch über alle möglichen Ursachen nachgedacht und Peeves, genauso wie die Slytherins ausgeschlossen.

„'nau Hmne, msch kne Schogn!"

Hermine sah ihren rothaarigen Freund fragend an und er schluckte den Brocken von seinem Frühstück herunter. „Ich sagte: ‚Genau Hermine, mach dir keine Sorgen.' Also echt. War doch nicht so unverständlich." Ron grinste seine beiden Freunde breit an.

„Wenn du dir nicht immer ein halbes Tier in den Mund schieben würdest, Wiesel, könnt man dich auch verstehen. Nicht, dass es jemand von uns wollte." Hermine musste den Kopf nicht heben um zu wissen wer mit ihnen sprach. Ihre letzte Begegnung in den Korridoren steckte ihr immer noch in den Knochen. Sie hatte natürlich einen blauen Fleck am Ellenbogen von ihrem Sturz davongetragen.

„Hat dich jemand gefragt, Malfoy?" Ron war sofort aufgesprungen, als er die schnarrende Stimme hinter sich gehört hatte. Glücklicherweise war Hermine schneller und zog ihn am Ärmel wieder zurück auf seinen Platz. Ärger konnten sie nicht gebrauchen. Erstrecht nicht an ihrem ersten Schultag.

„Lass es. Er ist es doch nicht wert." Mürrisch ließ sich Ron runter ziehen und beobachtete Malfoy, wie er mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen aus der großen Halle ging.

„Habt ihr schon die neuen Stundenpläne genauer angesehen?" Hermine zog ihren aus ihrer Tasche, um ihre beiden Freunde abzulenken. Sie schossen immer noch Pfeile mit den Augen in Malfoys Rücken.

„Was ist mit dem?" Harry holte seinen zusammengeknüllten Plan aus den tiefen seines Umhangs heraus.

„Na, ich will euch ja eigentlich nicht an die Slytherins erinnern, aber…" Sie stockte einen Moment, in dem Ron erschrocken auf den Stundenplan schaute.

„Keine Chance!" Er riss ihr das Stück Pergament aus der Hand und überflog die Fächer und die Häuser mit denen sie diese hatten.

„Zaubertränke mit Slytherin, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe… Geschichte der Magie und Kräuterkunde auch? Sind die total bescheuert?" Ron sah Harry genervt an und dieser schien auch nicht glücklicher zu sein.

„Ich habe die Hufflepuffs vorhin gehört. Sie haben Kräuterkunde nicht mehr mit den Slytherins, weil's dort nur Probleme mit den Schülern untereinander gab. Und nun haben wir das große Glück ein paar Stunden mehr die Woche mit ihnen zu verbringen." Hermine stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände und sah ihre beiden Freunde an.

„Wenigstens haben wir Wahrsagen mit Hufflepuff. Und Verwandlungen auch. Oh nein.." Harry hatte gerade ihre letzten Stunden des heutigen Tages gesehen: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Mit: Slytherin.

Alle drei seufzten gleichzeitig auf.

-

„Kommt näher, kommt näher." Hagrid stand vor seiner Hütte auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts. Hinter ihm konnten die Schüler ein selbst zusammengezimmertes Gehege sehen in denen eigenartige Wesen hin und her krabbelten. Stolz zeigt der Halbriese auf die schleimigen, schwarzen ‚Monster'. Sie waren mit dunklen Schuppen übersäht, ihre Beine ragten krumm aus ihrem Bauch und ihr Rücken wimmelte nur so von spitzen Stacheln. Ihre Augen waren groß und schienen fast herauszuquellen. Außerdem waren sie von einer solch roten Farbe, dass sie förmlich aus dem restlichen schwarzen Äußeren herausstachen.

„Was zur Hölle is das denn?" Malfoy stand angewidert vor einem der Viecher, das ihn skeptisch anblickte. Es wackelte am Gehege entlang und wand ihm dann desinteressiert die Stacheln zu.

„Das sind schwarze Sumpfigel." Freudig ging Hagrid voraus zum Tor der Tiere und wollte es öffnen, als er sich noch mal umdrehte und seine Schüler viele Meter weiter hinten sah, als sie sich vorher noch befunden hatten.

„Wo hat er die bloß wieder ausgegraben?" Harry ging immer noch Rückwärts. Die Tiere sahen schlimmer aus als die knallrümpfigen Kröter aus ihrem vierten Jahr. Wer konnte denn sagen, ob diese nicht auch explodierten oder andere gefährliche Angewohnheiten hatten?

„Das steht bestimmt nicht im Lehrplan." Hermine sah gerade, wie eines der Tiere hungrig am Bein eines anderen nagte und dabei knackende Geräusche von sich gab. Sie rieb sich unwillkürlich über die Arme.

„Gab es jemals eine Zeit in der Hagrid Dinge aus dem Lehrplan gemacht hat?" Ron hörte das Geräusch auch und schüttelte sich angeekelt. Eigentlich war es ihm ja egal, wie die Wesen in Hagrids Unterricht aussahen. Aber diese waren sicher wieder von der **unberechenbaren** Sorte.

„Ja, als Lucius Malfoy ihn über das Zaubereiministerium dazu gezwungen hat." Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als Hagrids Hand langsam zum Schloss des Geheges wanderte.

„Und das sollte mein Vater vielleicht wieder tun.." Das lockenköpfige Mädchen merkte sofort wie Harry und Ron ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballten und ihn böse ansahen. Aber sie selbst musste dem blonden Jungen im Moment sogar zustimmen. Sie wollte nichts mit diesen Tieren zu tun haben. Das zu umgehen schien aber schier unmöglich, denn Hagrid hatte einige der Tiere inzwischen raus gelassen und diese gingen nun gemächlich auf die Schüler zu.

„Uwäääääh.." Parvati und Lavender sprangen zusammen auf einen umgefallen Baum und klammerten sich aneinander. Eines der schwarzen Wesen setzte sich davor und sah mit großen, neugierigen Augen zu den Mädchen hinauf.

„So, dann beginnen wir mit der heutigen Stunde. Diese schwarzen Sumpfigel kommen aus den Bergen nahe Russland. Sie leben in großen Gruppen in der Nähe von Sümpfen – daher auch ihr Name – und sind außerordentlich pflegeleicht. Was ihr in den nächsten Wochen feststellen werdet." Mit einer Hand nahm der Halbriese einen der Igel auf den Arm. Das Tier war genauso groß wie seine Hand und Hermine schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass diese Wesen vielleicht noch größer werden könnten.

„Die nächsten Wochen?" Nevilles Stimme quietschte ein wenig und er stolperte mehrere Schritte zurück, als eines der Tiere auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Auf den vier kurzen Beinchen sah der mit Stacheln versehene Rücken eigenartig aus und wackelte stark hin und her.

„Sehr richtig Neville. Du brauchst übrigens nicht vor ihm zu fliehen. Sumpfigel suchen sich ihre Herrchen selbst aus. Er wird dir nichts tun und du kannst mit ihm die nächsten Wochen arbeiten und eine Menge über seine Art lernen." Hagrid ging auf den Jungen zu und musste ihn fast mir Gewalt festhalten, damit er vor dem stacheligen Tier nicht davonlief. Dieses sah ihn aus seinen roten Augen an und setzte sich dann freudig vor Neville hin.

„Was soll man denn von den Tieren lernen können?" Hermine beäugte immer noch die anderen Tiere, die nun auch langsam aus ihrem Gehege kamen.

„Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein!" Lavender und Parvati sprangen hysterisch von ihrem Baumstamm herunter, als ihr Igel versuchte zu ihnen hinauf zu klettern. Er hing ungeschickt zwischen Boden und einem der abgebrochenen Äste und gab den beiden Zeit genug erneut wegzulaufen.

„Aber, aber.. Er tut euch doch nichts." Hagrid rannte zu den Mädchen hinüber, doch hinter ihm ertönten schon die nächsten erschreckten Ausrufe. „Hört doch! Sie sind ungefährlich!" Eilig rannte er zu den anderen, drehte im nächsten Moment um, denn eine weitere Gruppe Mädchen schrie aus einer anderen Ecke auf.

„Das ist doch mal ein Anblick." Harry grinste, als Hagrid hektisch über den Platz hin und her wuselte. „Die stellen sich doch alle an." Ron nickte und fing an zu lachen, als Lavender und Parvati sich schreiend um Hagrids Hütte jagen ließen. Ihr Sumpfigel hatte sichtlich spaß und von Ron und Harry war die Meinung fast abgefallen, dass diese Wesen gefährlich waren. Sie waren nur außerordentlich hässlich.

„Wie gut, dass unsere Hermine nicht so ist." Ron sah Harry an und dieser wollte gerade zustimmen, als Hermine neben ihnen nervös begann hin und her zu tänzeln. Einer der Igel kam nämlich geradewegs auf sie zu.

„Nein! Sag nicht, dass du auch Angst vor ihnen hast!" Ron tätschelte belustigt ihre Schulter, doch sie schüttelte seine Hand energisch ab.

„Dabei sind sie doch so niedlich. Guck mal, der Kleine sabbert sogar ein bisschen." Harry sah, wie sich auf Hermines Armen eine Gänsehaut bildete und fing an zu lachen.

„Harry! Das is nicht witzig.. Uääh.." Mit ihrem letzten Ausruf stolperte sie vor dem Tier davon und lief in die andere Richtung zum leeren Gehege. Der Igel hüpfte hinter ihr her. Scheinbar hielt er das ganze für ein Spiel.

„Wo wollen wir denn so schnell hin?" Als Hermine vor dem offenen Tor des Geheges ankam und durchhuschen wollte, um sich vor dem Igel auf und davon zu machen, schloss es sich vor ihr und sie wäre beinahe darüber gefallen. Im letzten Moment hielt sie sich an einem der Balken fest und drehte sich zu dem blonden Jungen um, den sie in den letzten Tagen eindeutig zu oft gesehen hatte.

„Malfoy! Nerv mich nicht mit deinen dummen Sprüchen. Geh zu Pansy oder zu diesen anderen Spinnern, die du Freunde nennst." Sie wollte gerade auf ihn zugehen und ihm noch weiter die Meinung sagen, als eine Stimme hinter ihr ertönte.

„Meeoooww." Hermine zog ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe und drehte sich um. Als sie - genauso wie Malfoy – auf den Boden blickte, saß das Wesen, vor dem sie davongelaufen war, auf seinen krummen Hinterbeinen und schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

„Er miaut?" Sie war angeekelt von der Erscheinung des Wesens und doch überrascht über die sanfte Stimme. Sie hatte angenommen, dass durch die gelben Zähne allerhöchstens ein Knurren kommen würde.

„Deine Auffassungsgabe haut mich echt um, Schlammblut. Lernt man es in der Muggelwelt dumme Fragen zu stellen, wo es doch so offensichtlich is?"

Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Ich dachte du kommunizierst nicht mit Schlammblütern!" Der Typ regte sie echt auf.

„Wenn du Beleidigungen nicht von Kommunikation unterscheiden kannst, ist das dein Pech. Komische Freunde musst du haben, Schlammblut." Malfoy grinste sie hämisch an.

„Ah, wie schön. Dann haben ja alle einen Sumpfigel." Die Stimme des Halbriesen hielt Hermine allerdings vor einem weiteren Streit mit Malfoy ab. Sie schaute sich um. In der Tat standen alle Schüler in Paaren zusammen und versuchten ihr schwarzes Wesen einige Meter auf Abstand zu halten. Als sie selbst zu Boden sah und rechts und links keine weiteren Mitschüler finden konnte, wurde es ihr schlagartig bewusst: Sie würde in den nächsten Wochen mit Malfoy arbeiten.

„Hagrid!" Der Halbriese drehte sich um, als er die verzweifelte Stimme Hermines vernahm.

„Was denn?" Er erkannte gleich was sie wollte, zuckte aber nur die Schultern. „So leid es mir tut Hermine… Da lässt sich nichts dran ändern. Es sind die eigenartigsten Gruppen entstanden. Nur weil ihr vor den Tieren davongelaufen seid. Aber keine Panik. Ihr müsst nur in meinem Unterricht zusammenarbeiten. Schriftliche Aufgaben werden alleine erledigt. Wird schon nicht so schlimm." Er sah sie bittend an, so dass Hermine ihm keine Szene machen wollte. Pansy Parkinson tat das ja gerade zu genüge, da sie mit Seamus zusammen arbeiten sollte. Sie fluchte und zeterte, so dass Seamus sich genervt mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr.

„Wunderbar Schlammblut! Sieh zu, dass du mir in den nächsten Stunden nicht im Weg stehst." Mürrisch ging der blonde Junge zu seinen Gorillas und ließ Hermine mit dem schwarzen Wesen zurück. Bei seinen letzten Worten war sein Gesichtsausdruck härter geworden. Hermine wunderte sich einen Moment, warum sie diesen Jungen noch nie Lachen gesehen hatte. Doch dann..

„Meeeooooow." Langsam ging Hermine vor dem Tier in die Hocke.

„Da hast du mir ganz schön was eingebrockt." Als das Tier den Kopf zur Seite legte und sie aus den wässrigen Augen anblickte, schien es gar nicht mehr so unfreundlich. Aber hässlich wie die Nacht war es schon…

-

„Der Lehrer ist wirklich eigenartig." Während Ron das sagte, saßen die drei Freunde beim Abendessen. Er stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum und dachte über die Stunde nach, die vor einiger Zeit zu ende gegangen war. Sie hatten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehabt und den neuen Lehrer kennen gelernt.

„Er ist ein bisschen merkwürdig, aber war jemals einer unserer dunklen Künste Lehrer normal?" Harry überlegte einen Moment, als Hermine das sagte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Aber dass er ausgerechnet über Vampire unterrichten musste, verstehe ich nicht. Das Thema hatten wir doch schon." Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft und blickte zum Lehrertisch, an dem der dicke Mr. Myers saß.

„Er hat bei euch auch Vampire unterrichtet?" Ron nickte, als Fred und George sich neben die drei setzten. Gegenüber von ihnen nahm Lia platz – die das Gespräch begonnen hatte - und tat sich etwas von dem Hähnchen auf den Teller.

„In Ginnys Klasse angeblich auch." Georges Teller war bis zum Rand gefüllt, als er anfing zu essen.

„Sollten die Klassen nicht in jahrgangsbezogenen Themen unterrichtet werden?" Alle zuckten bei Hermines Frage die Schultern.

„Er meint wohl, wir wüssten zu wenig darüber." Fred warf einen Blick zu Lia herüber, die gerade ein Buch über das Thema aufgeschlagen hatte. Hermine, die seinen Blick sah, stutzte einen Moment. Was war das gewesen? Sie sah die anderen an, doch die schienen nichts bemerkt zu haben.

„Ich habe auf meiner alten Schule andere Dinge über Vampire gelernt. Seit wann unterrichten die in diesem Fach so unterschiedlich?" Lia sah Hermine fragend an, doch die wusste auch keinen Rat.

„Na gut. Dann geh ich eben in die Bibliothek. Vielleicht find ich ja ein bisschen mehr." Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen stand auf und ließ ihren halbvollen Teller unberührt.

„Warte, ich komme mit." Hermine packte ihre Tasche und lief dem Mädchen hinterher. Die Rufe von Harry und Ron über die unheimliche Bibliothek ignorierte sie so gut es ging…

-

Es war inzwischen wieder dunkel geworden, als Hermine von ihrem Buch in der Bibliothek aufblickte. Lia verschwand gerade hinter einem der vielen Bücherregale. Sie waren nur noch zu zweit und irgendwie herrschte eine unheimliche Atmosphäre in dem großen Raum. Madam Pince war vor einer guten Stunde verschwunden und seitdem nicht wieder zurückgekommen. Sie waren allein.

„Bist du fertig?" Lia steckte ihren Kopf zwischen den Regalen hervor und sah Hermine fragend an.

„Nee. Ich wollt noch was über Sumpfigel lesen." Als Hermine von ihrem Stuhl aufstand und sich streckte, sah sie die Tür aus den Augenwinkeln zufallen. Doch sie hatte niemanden hereinkommen sehen. Verrückt. Und dann fiel es ihr ein: Es war wie am Abend zuvor. „Hast du das gesehen?"

„Was denn?" Lia kam gerade wieder nach vorne und sah sie fragend an. Ihre Tasche hatte sie auf ihrem Stuhl zurückgelassen, in die sie nun ein Buch hineinsteckte.

„Da ist scheinbar eben jemand hereingekommen." Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihre Arme, als sie an die letzte Nacht dachte. Ungefähr zur selben Zeit hatte sich auch da die Tür geschlossen und sie hatte niemanden hereinkommen sehen. Und dann hatten diese Geräusche begonnen.

„Vielleicht jemand, der noch etwas nachlesen wollte. Ich bring eben noch diese Bücher weg und gehe dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, okay?" Lia sammelte die vielen Bände vom Tisch und ging mit Hermine im Schlepptau zum hinteren Ende der Bibliothek.

Unsicher sah sie sich immer wieder um. Sie hörte nichts außer den Geräuschen, die sie selbst machten. Trotzdem war sie angespannt und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Ahh!" Lia sprang mehrere Schritte zurück, als sie um das hintere Regal ging.

„Was denn, was denn, was denn?" Hektisch rannte Hermine zu ihr und lugte um die Ecke… … ... Nichts.

„Nur ein paar Spinnenweben in die ich gelaufen bin." Lia lachte. „Hier sind scheinbar nicht oft Schüler."

„Nein, nur vor Prüfungen sind mehr Leute hier." Ihr Herz beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig und sie zog ein Buch über magische Wesen aus einem Regal.

„Gut.. Ich gehe dann jetzt. Du solltest bald nachkommen." Das Mädchen klopfte Hermine auf die Schulter, holte ihre Tasche und ließ Hermine in der Bibliothek zurück.

„Ganz ruhig Hermine." Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz in der Ecke und sprach leise zu sich selbst. „Hier ist sonst niemand." Sie schlug das Buch auf und überflog die Kapitel bis zu den Sumpfigeln. „Du konntest in alle Gänge sehen. Du bist allein…" Sie seufzte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Warum machte sie sich Sorgen? Es konnte doch gar nichts passieren.

_‚Sumpfigel leben in Rudeln in den feucht-kalten Gebieten der Welt. Sie gehören zur Gattung der Werwesen, haben aber kaum etwas gemeinsam mit den gattungsähnlichen Werwölfen.'_

„Wenn es jetzt schon so hässlich ist, wie sieht es dann aus, wenn es sich verwandelt?" Sie lächelte ein wenig. Kein Wunder, dass Hagrid so begeistert von den Wesen war. Er hatte schon immer einen Hang zu besonderen und merkwürdigen Dingen. Sie brauchte da ja nur an Norbert denken..

_‚Sumpfigel sind anhänglich und meist ungefährlich, wenn sie in die richtigen Hände zur Pflege fallen.'_

„Nun.. Malfoy wird kaum geeignet dafür sein." Sie dachte an seine hasserfüllten Augen und schauderte ein wenig. Wo war der Junge aus dem dritten Jahr geblieben, dem sie eine gescheuert hatte? Der, der sich hinter seinen Freunden versteckt hatte und bei jeder Gelegenheit weglief? Irgendwie hatte er sich verändert. Und sie hatte es erst jetzt bemerkt. Andere sagten schon lange, er sei kalt und böse geworden. Aber sie hatte das immer abgetan, da es Mädchen sagten, die er nach einer Nacht lieblos aus dem Zimmer geworfen und danach nie wieder mit ihnen geredet hatte. Nun, zumindest erzählte man das so…

_‚Meist aus kalten Händen geboren, leben Sumpfigel ein einsames Leben in ihren Gruppen. Erst wenn sie der erste Schein der…'_

Da war es wieder!

Hermine saß stocksteif in ihrem Stuhl und spürte wie sich die Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufstellten. Das Geräusch! Es war zurückgekehrt.

Hastig packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und schwang sich ihre Tasche um die Schulter. Doch dann hörte sie das Geräusch erneut. Eigentlich wollte sie nur aus der Bibliothek verschwinden, doch ihr Gryffindor Mut schien endlich wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Sie drehte sich um und ging mutig zwischen den Regalen entlang. Rechts und links waren die Gänge leer, doch weiter hinten hörte sie etwas auf und ab schreiten.

Ängstlich ging sie um ein Regal.

„Neugier war der Katze Tod." Sie erschrak fürchterlich, als sie eine Stimme ganz dicht hinter sich vernahm und wirbelte herum.

„Malfoy?" Argh, sie hätte es wissen müssen. Natürlich war es der blonde Junge gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich gestern schon einen Spaß daraus gemacht, sie so zu erschrecken. Und dann auch noch die Frechheit zu besitzen in den Gängen aufzutauchen und so zu tun, als wäre er es nicht gewesen..

Langsam kochte die Wut in ihr hoch. Sie ging auf ihn zu und stupste ihn mit dem Finger gegen die Brust. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, nachts hier durchs Schloss zu geistern? Es ist fast Ausgangssperre und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir hier aufzulauern? Gestern hast du mich zu Tode erschreckt. Du bist wirklich das scheußlichste Etwas, das mit je untergekommen ist. Kein Wunder, wenn man einen solchen Vater.."

Sie würgte, als sich Malfoys Hand um ihre Kehle schloss. „Pass auf kleines Schlammblut." Seine Stimme war ganz ruhig und leise. Doch er verfehlte damit nicht die Wirkung. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie Angst vor dem Jungen, mit dem sie sechs Jahre lang zur Schule gegangen war. Vielleicht waren die Gerüchte ja wahr… „Unterlass es mir Dinge zu unterstellen, die ich nicht getan habe. Es interessiert mich nicht, was etwas Wertloses wie du denkt, trotz allem kann ich keine Lügen über mich gebrauchen. Rede nicht über meinen Vater. Du hast schließlich keine Ahnung was du sagst.." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah sie an. „Und wag es niemals wieder mich anzufassen!" Er drückte sie noch einmal gegen das Regal und ließ dann ihre Kehle los. „Verstanden?"

Sie nickte zaghaft und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die ihr in die Augen stiegen. Was war mit Malfoy nur geschehen? Was hatte sie getan um ihm so die Fassung verlieren zu lassen? Vielleicht hatte sie zu viel gesagt. Sich hineingesteigert, weil sie sich so erschrocken hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie ja auch kein Recht sich ein Urteil über ihn zu bilden. Egal wie scheußlich er immer zu ihr war.

Unsicher blickte sie zur Tür der Bibliothek und sah gerade noch, wie er dadurch verschwand. „Bei Merlin.. Er ist wirklich kalt wie Eis." Vorsichtig umfasste sie ihren Hals, an dem sie immer noch seine kühlen Finger spürte. Es würden keine Spuren zurück bleiben. Aber es hatte genügt, um ihr Angst zu machen.

„Wenigstens weiß ich nun, dass hier keine Monster hausen." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, erstarrte dann aber wieder, als etwas über den kalten Steinboden hinter ihr scharrte. Es war also wirklich nicht Malfoy gewesen!

So leise wie möglich stand sie auf und tastete sich an den Regalen entlang. Was konnte sich denn noch um diese Zeit hier aufhalten? Ihre Finger schlossen sich krampfhaft um ihren Zauberstab. Sie hörte jemanden rasselnd einatmen und schloss verängstigt die Augen. Wenn Harry und Ron doch nur hier wären. Oder wenigstens Malfoy…

Mutig zog sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und lief um die Ecke, aus der sie das Geräusch gehört hatte… .. .. … Nichts.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!" Verwirrt ließ sie den Zauberstab sinken.

„Was denn?" Ihr Herz setzte einen Moment aus, als sie die tiefe Stimme hörte. Sie wirbelte herum. Dort stand es. Oder er? Die Gestalt war viel größer als sie. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie diese nicht hereinkommen gesehen hatte. Er stand völlig im Schatten, doch seine Haut schimmerte im schwachen Licht so weiß.. So weiß, als würde kein Tropfen Blut in den Adern darunter fließen. Als hätte der Tod schon lange seine Finger nach dem Wesen ausgestreckt.

„Bei Merlin.." Panisch drehte sie sich um und lief hinaus. Die Bibliothekstür knallte auf und sie rannte den Gang hinunter. „Malfoy!" Es war das Eigenartigste, was sie sich selbst je rufen gehört hatte. Aber er konnte auf dem Weg in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum noch nicht so weit sein. Zumindest nicht so weit, wie der Turm der Gryffindors entfernt lag.

Sie lief mehrere Treppen hinunter, warf ständig einen Blick über die Schulter und bog dann in den nächsten Gang ein. Sie atmete schwer, lief aber verzweifelt weiter. Sie konnte Malfoy nirgends ausmachen und sie hörte bereits Schritte hinter sich..

„Verdammt, Malfoy, wo steckst du?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und Tränen brannten in ihren Augen.

Sie gab einen erstickten laut von sich, als sie jemand von hinten packte und in eine Nische zog. Zitternd schloss sie die Augen. War es jetzt aus?

„Schrei hier nich so rum." Die Gestalt drückte sie grob gegen die Wand. Sein Griff um ihren Arm tat weh, aber sie war noch nie so froh darüber gewesen.

„Bist du nun still?" Sie nickte dem Blondschopf zu und ließ sich hinter eine der Statuen ziehen. Sie fror und zog sich ihren Umhang dichter um den Körper. Als sie sich gegen die Wand lehnte, konnte sie einen schwachen Hauch seines After shaves ausmachen. Sie schloss die Augen. Diese Nacht kam ihr wahrhaft surreal vor.

Sie warteten einen Moment, bis die Schritte näher kamen. Die Lichter in den Gängen flackerten unaufhaltsam hin und her, als würde ein zarter Luftstrom die Flammen bewegen. Die Schatten tanzten an den Wänden und eine Gestalt schritt langsam über den kalten Boden. Das scharrende Geräusch war sein Fuß, den er mühsam nachzog. Der Schuh, mit eigenartigen Mustern versehen sah schwer und hart aus. Es hörte sich fast an, als würde Knochen über Stein schaben.

Hermine versteifte sich unwillkürlich. Was war das? Sie hatte sich noch nie so unsicher gefühlt. Als die Dementoren auf dem Gelände waren, steckte auch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihren Gliedern. Aber damals hatte Dumbledore die Schüler über die Anwesenheit der Wächter aufgeklärt. Wusste er dann also nichts über dieses Wesen?

Langsam ging der Schatten weiter und erst als die beiden ihn nicht mehr sehen konnten, wagte Hermine es wieder sich zu bewegen.

„Was war das?", flüsterte sie.

„Was immer es war, du kannst meinen Umhang nun loslassen." Malfoy drehte sich zu ihr um und erst jetzt sah sie, dass sie sich an ihm festgeklammert hatte. Doch trotz seiner vorangegangenen Warnung ihn nie wieder anzufassen, war keine Wut in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Wir sollten zu Dumbledore gehen." Schüchtern entwirrte sie ihre Hand vom Stoff seines Umhangs.

„Wir?" Er hatte seine Augenbrauen hoch gezogen und sah sie ungläubig an. „Du kannst froh sein, dass ich dir geholfen habe. Hätte ich dich dort gelassen, wäre ich deine Anwesenheit wohl endgültig los, was eine Wohltat schon allein für die Stunden mit dem stümperhaften Riesen wäre."

„Du bist wirklich unausstehlich, weißt du das?" Sie trat aus der Nische heraus und blickte sich im Flur noch mal um. „Kannst du nicht trotzdem einmal über deinen Schatten springen und mitkommen?" Ängstlich sah sie nach unten. Sie wollte nicht allein durch diese Flure wandern. Auch wenn sie deswegen ihren Schulfeind um etwas bitten musste.

Sie hörte ihn etwas vor sich hin murmeln und sie war sich fast sicher, dass er sie gleich wieder beleidigen würde, als er einen Schritt auf sie zuging.

„Dafür schuldest du mir aber was." Mürrisch knurrte er weiter irgendwelche Dinge vor sich hin, die Hermine nicht verstand, packte sie am Ärmel und schleppte sie hinter sich her. Aus der Ferne hörte sie die große Uhr in der Halle schlagen. Es war Mitternacht, ihr erster Schultag war vorüber und sie wanderte mit Malfoy durch die Gänge. Was für ein merkwürdiger Tag es doch war….

-

_tbc_

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews °verbeug°_

_ Yanaya: Fred und Hermi? Hmm.. Da könnt ich mal drüber nachdenken. Fand ich bisher abwegiger, als meine anderen Ideen. XD Wir werden ja sehen, worauf es hinausläuft, ne?_

_ DarkPrincess of Slytherin: Was ist mit Fred los? Tjaaaa.. Das sag ich net. Weiß noch nicht mal, ob es in dieser FF aufgeklärt wird. °böse lach° Auf meinem Rechner hab ich nämlich ne Storie, die zeitgleich spielt und in der er mehr oder weniger die Hauptrolle hat. Die beiden FFs überschneiden sich nur._

_ D.V.G.M: Ob ich Ausnahmen beim Update mache? Ai, das kann vorkommen. Vielleicht wird's später. Gomen. -.- Hab nämlich noch Zwischenprüfung und zu Ostern geh ich auf ein Konzert in München. Da kann mal ein Update ausfallen. Aber ich geb mir Mühe und versuch pünktlich zu sein. °knuddel°_

_Und vielen Dank an _

_Sachmet, milva, TryPepper, Mäuschen, Nici Cavanaugh, den namenlosen Reviewer ;), Yulx und Yavanna. °alle knuddel°_

_Bis bald!_

_Eure Raine-chan XD_


	4. Nur einmal

**Cold hard heart**

****

_Nur einmal_

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie sich so leise wie möglich zu Dumbledores Büro bewegten. Ihre Schritte hallten trotz aller Bemühungen an den hohen Wänden Hogwarts wider und ihre Schatten flackerten in eigenartigen Bewegungen auf dem Boden vor ihnen hin und her. Hermine fühlte die Kälte langsam in ihre Knochen steigen, so dass sie unbewusst ihren Umhang enger um sich zog. Noch nie war ihr dieses alte Gemäuer so unheimlich vorgekommen.

„Du bist gar nicht so böse, wie du ständig tust, oder?" Draco verharrte in der Bewegung, als ihre Stimme die Stille zerriss. Unschlüssig starrte er sie an, schüttelte dann ungläubig den Kopf uns ging weiter, ohne einen Ton zu sagen.

Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Die Dunkelheit in den Gängen war erdrückend, aber Malfoys Ruhe frustrierte Hermine noch mehr. Gut, vielleicht hätte sie das nicht sagen sollen. Aber aus welchem Grund würgte er sie und half ihr dann ein paar Minuten später? So ein schlechter Mensch konnte er doch dann nicht sein, oder? Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn sie sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen würde. Aber ihre Neugier übernahm mal wieder die Überhand. Was hatte er noch vorhin gesagt? _‚Neugier war der Katze Tod.'_ Aber eine Gryffindor würde sich von so was doch nicht abhalten lassen.

„Warum hilfst du mir überhaupt, wenn du mich doch ach so sehr hasst?" Sie betrachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln und sah, wie sich seine Augenbrauen weiter nach unten zogen.

„Strapazier dein Glück nicht, Schlammblut. Du hast halt einen guten Tag bei mir erwischt." Mürrisch blickte er geradeaus. Seine Stimme schien die Kälte in den Gängen noch zu verstärken und Hermine rieb sich über die entstehende Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen.

„Einen guten Tag? Du hast mich vorhin fast erwürgt! Dann möchte ich keinen deiner schlechten Tage erleben!" Aufmüpfig sah sie ihn an und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Das möchtest du wirklich nicht." Er sagte das so monoton, so ohne Emotionen, dass sich erneut eine Gänsehaut über Hermines Arme zog. „Außerdem habe ich dich nicht fast erwürgt. Musst du so übertreiben?"

Sie ignorierte seine letzten vorwurfsvollen Worte und lenkte das Gespräch auf die Dinge, die sie eher interessierten. „Und deswegen hast du mir geholfen? Weil du gute Laune hast? Möchte mal wissen, warum du dann nicht lächelst." Sie ging weiter ohne zu merken, dass Malfoy stehen geblieben war. Erst ein paar Meter später, als sie nur noch die Geräusche ihrer eigenen Schritte vernahm, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Was denn?"

„Granger, bist nur du so oder steckt ihr Gryffindors alle eure Nasen da rein, wo sie nicht hingehören?" Er schloss wieder zu ihr auf und passte seine Schritte den ihren an.

„Ich versuche dich nur zu verstehen."

„Lass es sein." Er schwieg einen Moment, sah sie dann aber an und verzog seine Lippen zu seinem üblichen Grinsen. „Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Meine Fingerabdrücke sind an deinem Hals. Würde nicht gut für mich sein, wenn dich dieses Ding um die Ecke bringt und man mich dann verdächtigt, nicht wahr?"

Dieses Mal war es an ihr, stehen zubleiben. Hatte sie auch nur einen Moment angenommen, er würde ritterliche und gutherzige Gründe für seine Hilfe haben? Warum? Sie redete hier mit und über Malfoy. Natürlich hatte er das nur getan, um sich selbst im guten Licht stehen zu lassen. Ach, wie sie ihn hasste….

-

„Was nun?" Sie standen vor dem großen Steingargoyle, der sich natürlich nicht wie von Geisterhand öffnete. Sie hatten schon zig Möglichkeiten an Passwörtern durchprobiert die ihnen eingefallen waren, aber die Figur bewegte sich einfach nicht.

„Mir egal. Was immer DU tust, ICH geh zurück." Draco wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Hermine ihn am Ärmel packte und zurückzog.

„Kommt nicht in Frage! Du bleibst hier!" Ihre Stimme war energisch, doch als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sich verändern sah, zog sie sofort ihre Hand von seinem Umhang fort.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Wieso waren seine Augen plötzlich so kalt geworden? Sie hatten vorher schon wenige Emotionen in sich getragen, aber nun waren sie so ... tot.

„Du kannst mich hier doch nicht stehen lassen." Nun klang ihre Stimme gar nicht mehr so selbstbewusst und sicher. Als sie zu ihm aufblickte wurde ihre Stimme sogar immer leiser.

„Sag mir nicht, was ich tun kann, Schlammblut!" Seine Hand hatte sich in sekundenschnelle an ihren Kragen bewegt und zog sie näher zu seinem Gesicht. Ihre Nasen berührten sich fast, so dass Hermine unbewusst erneut sein After shave wahrnahm. „Ich habe dir geholfen, was aber nicht heißt, dass du mich behandeln kannst wie deine Hündchen Potter und Wiesel." Langsam lockerte sich sein Griff und er schob sie ein ganzes Stück von sich weg.

„Was führt denn zwei meiner Schüler zu so später Stunde noch zu mir?" Hermine wirbelte herum, als sie die warme Stimme ihres Direktors vernahm. Noch eben hatten ihre Knie gezittert und sie hatte sich zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gewünscht. Doch nun war sie sicher. Sicher vor dem Wesen, dass sich durch die Gänge schlich. Und sicher vor Malfoy. Aber aus irgendeinem unerfindbaren Grund wollte sie wissen, weshalb er eben so ausgeflippt war. Verflucht sei ihre Neugier.

-

„Ich möchte euch um Ruhe bitten." Die Schüler verstummten, als Dumbledore beim Frühstück nach vorn trat. Normalerweise hatte er zu so einer Zeit keine Ankündigungen zu machen. Doch es schien sich um keinen normalen Tag zu handeln…

„Gestern Nacht haben Schüler unserer Schule einen Regelbruch begangen." Hermine zuckte zusammen. Es war doch nicht ihre Schuld gewesen, dass sie wegen des Wesens zu lange auf den Gängen gewesen war und deshalb die Ausgangssperre überschritten hatte. Aber Dumbledore setzte seine Rede fort, so dass sie sich keine weiteren Gedanken machen konnte.

„Es war ein Regelbruch, dem ich tatsächlich einmal dankbar bin. Gestern Nacht hat sich in der Bibliothek etwas aufgehalten. Etwas, von dem ich selbst noch nicht sicher bin, was es ist. Trotz allem scheint es gefährlich zu sein. Daher möchte ich euch bitten zunächst NICHT mehr euren Gemeinschaftsraum allein zu verlassen und durch die Flure Hogwarts zu wandern." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah sich einen Moment zwischen den überraschten Schülern um.

„Aufgrund der neuen Situation mussten wir die Ausgangssperre verschieben. Nicht nur, dass ihr nicht mehr allein durch die Gänge gehen sollt, nein, ich sollt nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit euren Gemeinschaftsraum GAR NICHT mehr verlassen."

Flüstern brach unter den Schülern aus, welches Dumbledore mit einer Handbewegung verstummen ließ. „Ich verlasse mich auf eure Vernunft. Haltet euch an die neuen Regeln. Die Professoren werden ein wachsames Auge haben, doch wir können nicht sicher genug sein. Danke." Er setzte sich wieder. Unter den Schülern brach erneut aufgeregtes und verängstigtes Flüstern aus.

„Was meint ihr, was das ist?" Ron schien eher begeistert als aufgeregt. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass es sich um Voldemort handelte. Und solange es nicht irgendwelche Riesenspinnen waren, konnte es ja nicht so schlimm sein.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich will es nicht noch mal sehen." Hermine blickte auf ihren Teller, um den Blicken ihrer Freunde auszuweichen.

„Du hast es gesehen?" Ron stand der Mund offen.

„Dann bist du gestern Nacht in den Gängen gewesen?" Harry grinste sie an und knuffte ihr leicht in die Seite. „Mit wem?"

Hermine war empört. Was dachten die beiden denn über sie?

„Ja, Harry hat Recht. An unserem ersten Tag." Ron bewegte seine Augenbrauen hoch und runter, so dass dem Lockenkopf die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

„Hey! Lasst den Quatsch. Ich war in der Bibliothek, habe gelernt und dann habe ich es gesehen. Auf dem Weg fort von dem Ding, bin ich in Malfoy rein gerannt." Gut, dass stimmte nicht so ganz. Sie hatte ihn immerhin gesucht. Aber so war das Ganze doch etwas glaubwürdiger, nicht wahr?

„Mit Malfoy? Uh, Hermine!.. … … Au! Kein Grund mich zu schlagen." Harry rieb sich lachend den Arm, auf den das Mädchen mit aller Kraft geschlagen hatte.

„Lasst uns gehen. Unterwegs kannst du uns ja von dem Ding erzählen." Ron stand auf und schulterte seinen Rucksack.

„Von dem Wesen oder von Malfoy?" Hermine grinste ihre beiden Freunde an, die einen schelmischen Blick austauschten.

„Hermi, von Malfoys Ding will ich nix wissen." Ron brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sie erneut rot wurde.

„Rooooon! Du bist widerlich!" Zusammen gingen sie hinaus aus der großen Halle, die Treppe hinauf und zu ihrer Stunde ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'.

-

„Er war groß und stand so weit im Schatten, dass ich ihn kaum sehen konnte." Hermine saß mit ihren Freunden in den hintern Reihen des Klassenraumes und versuchte den Vorabend Revue passieren zu lassen. Sie waren noch allein, die Stunde sollte erst in der nächsten Viertelstunde anfangen.

„Was konntest du denn erkennen?" Harry sah interessiert aus und auch Ron, der gestern noch ihre Geschichte ins Lächerliche gezogen hatte, hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Nun, er war unglaublich blass. Fast so, als wäre er tot. Seine Haare waren tiefschwarz und seine Augen waren dunkel umrandet. Er trug schwere Schuhe und einen zerschlissenen dunklen Zaubererumhang." Sie dachte einen Moment nach und entsann sich an den Moment im Gang, als sie sich in der Nische versteckt hatten. „Er hinkt. Er hat sein Bein ganz merkwürdig nachgezogen. Deswegen habe ich wohl auch dieses schleifende Geräusch gehört. Sein schwerer Schuh hat dieses Geräusch gemacht, wenn er das Bein nachgezogen hat." Sie schüttelte sich ein wenig bei dem Gedanken. Hoffentlich würden die Lehrer bald dieses Wesen finden.

„Klingt ein wenig wie ein Vampir, oder?" Harry sah seine beiden Freunde fragend an, doch die zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht kann uns Mr. Myers ja etwas dazu sagen." Ron deutete auf das Pult, auf dem sich wie von Geisterhand einige Bücher aufreihten. Durch die Tür traten die ersten Schüler aus Gryffindor und auch einige Slytherins fanden sich schon ein.

Einige Minuten später war der Klassenraum gefüllt und der dicke Lehrer trat hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Er sah seine Schüler durch kleine, runde Brillengläser an und rief ihre Namen im Einzelnen auf. Als sie damit durch waren und scheinbar niemand fehlte, trat Mr. Myers um den Tisch herum. „Guten Morgen." Er wartete einen weiteren Moment und nahm dann eines seiner Bücher zur Hand. „Heute werden wir mit dem vorangegangenen Thema weiter machen: Vampire."

Die Schüler schlugen ihre Bücher auf Seite 243 auf. Ganz oben stand in großen dunklen Lettern das Wort ‚Vampyr'.

„Vampire treten heutzutage nur noch selten in der Form auf, wie man es in den alten Büchern lesen kann. Halbblütige Vampire können bei Tag unter der Sonne wandeln und Knoblauch, Kreuze und Pflöcke sind nutzlos gegen sie." Ein Husten unterbrach Mr. Myers und er sah den Schüler in der letzten Reihe an. „Haben sie dazu etwas zu sagen?"

„Wollen sie uns weismachen, dass all die Dinge die wir über Vampire gelernt haben, falsch sind?" Hermine drehte sich um, als Malfoy seine Stimme erhob. Es war selten, dass er etwas im Unterricht sagte. Und wenn, dann gehörte es meist nicht zum Thema sondern zielte indirekt immer auf einen der muggelgeborenen Schüler in der Klasse.

„Mr. Malfoy. Ich weiß, dass sie alle darüber überrascht sind. Aber es ist nun mal eine Tatsache, dass Professor Lupin und seine Vertretung während seiner Krankheit," er räusperte sich hier kurz, „Professor Snape nicht ganz den neuen vorgeschriebenen Lehrplänen nachgekommen sind und lieber aus ihrer eigenen Erfahrung unterrichtet haben. Wir sollten nun diese Verfehlungen nachholen." Mr. Myers schlug das Buch erneut auf und ignorierte sämtliche weitere Versuche Dracos seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Er setzte seinen Unterricht eine ganze Weile fort und die Zeit verstrich immer weiter.

„Wir werden lernen uns gegen Wesen der Dunkelheit zu verteidigen. Wenn wir Vampire abgeschlossen haben, werden wir hinüber wandern in das Gebiet der körperlosen Dämonen." Der dicke Lehrer lehnte sich ein wenig gegen seinen Schreibtisch und dieser machte sofort knarrende Protestgeräusche.

„Professor?" Er blickte auf, als Hermine ihre Hand hob.

„Ja, Miss Granger?"

„Wissen sie etwas über das Wesen, das gestern Nacht hier war?" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Auch der Rest der Klasse schien aufmerksamer geworden zu sein.

„Nicht mehr, wie ihnen heute beim Frühstück mitgeteilt wurde." Er wollte sich wieder dem Buch zuwenden, doch…

„Könnte es nicht ein Vampir gewesen sein? Vom Aussehen zumindest?" Sie wollte scheinbar nicht locker lassen. Mr. Myers seufzte.

„Ein paar Dinge aus den alten Unterrichtsstunden sind korrekt. Auch, wenn nicht alles stimmt. Vampire müssen hinein gebeten werden. Sie können nicht einfach durch die Tore schreiten, wie es ihnen beliebt. Wenn niemand sie hineingelassen hat, können sie auch kein Schlupfloch finden. Sind sie beruhigt?" Mr. Myers blickte auf seine Uhr. Für seine Übungszauber war keine Zeit mehr und die kleine Hexe schien nicht zufrieden mit seiner Antwort zu sein. Die Stundenglocke rettete ihn allerdings vor weiteren Fragen.

Auf dem Flur vor dem Klassenraum blieb Hermine stehen und wartete, bis Harry und Ron zu ihr zurückkamen. „Mich hat seine Aussage kein bisschen beruhigt. Warum sollten nicht irgendwelche Slytherins den Vampir hineingelassen haben? Die sind doch eh unberechenbar." Ihre beiden Freunde zuckten die Schultern.

„Denk nicht so viel darüber nach. Heute Nacht werden wir erstmal im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben. Morgen sehen wir dann weiter. Vielleicht haben sie ihn ja bis dahin geschnappt." Der rothaarige Junge sah sie aufmunternd an, so dass sie sich zu einem Lächeln zwang. Innerlich hoffte sie aber sehr, dass ihr Freund Recht hatte.

-

_‚Sie vermisste ihn so sehr. Er war nun schon so lange fort. Niemand konnte das Loch füllen, das seine Abwesenheit in ihr verursacht hatte. Wieso hatte man ihn von ihr fort gerissen? Nach all dem was sie zusammen durch gestanden hatten. Sie hatten so sehr für ihre Liebe kämpfen müssen. Und nun..'_

Tränen standen in Hermines Augen. Wieso musste sie diesen Schrott schon wieder lesen? Aber es war momentan so langweilig, dass sie nichts Besseres finden konnte. Ihre Aufgaben hatte sie alle erledigt, die Jungs saßen unten und redeten über Quidditch und in die Bibliothek durfte sie nicht. Blieb also nur noch diese Kitschnovelle.

_‚Sie erinnerte sich… Sie hatte ihn in den Armen gehalten. Sie hatte ihn angefleht nicht von ihr zu gehen. Sie liebte ihn doch über alles. Doch er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und sie nie wieder geöffnet. Viele Wochen waren seitdem vergangen und sie war jeden Tag an sein Grab geschritten. Doch seinen Verlust wollte und konnte sie einfach nicht überwinden. Ihre Liebe sollte anscheinend nicht sein. Aber warum hatte das Schicksal sie dann zusammengeführt? Warum hatte es ihnen gezeigt, wie eine Liebe zwischen ihnen aussehen konnte, wenn es sie dann mit solchen Schmerzen trennte?'_

Hermine schniefte. Bei Merlin, sie heulte wegen diesem verdammten Roman! Wütend legte sie das Buch auf ihren Knien ab und kramte sich ein Taschentuch hervor.

_‚Sie hatte ihre Liebe also gefunden. Sie wollte niemanden anders lieben. Doch nun.. Vielleicht kannte sie die Antwort. Die Antwort, warum sie diesen Schmerz ertragen musste. Ganz tief in ihr drin war sie: Damit sie einmal wahre Liebe spüren konnte. Nur einmal..'_

Bei Merlin, sie heulte wirklich Rotz und Wasser. Wieso musste das Buch denn so traurig enden?

„Hermine? Hey.. Oh nein, was ist denn los?" Sie erschrak fürchterlich, als sie die Stimme ihres Freundes neben sich vernahm. Sie hatte gar nicht gehört, wie er rein gekommen war. Ja, wie war er überhaupt hier hoch gekommen? Jungs durften nicht in die Mädchenschlafräume!

„Harry? Wie kommst du hierher?" Sie sah ihn durch ihren von Tränen verschleierten Blick an.

„Ich habe halt meine Wege. Was ist passiert?" Mitfühlend setzte er sich neben sie und strich über ihre Wange. Beinah hätte sie angefangen zu lachen. Was sollte sie ihm nun sagen? Das sie wegen des Buches so schlimm heulte?

„Nein.. Nein, es ist nichts. Ich habe nur.. Harry, das ist mir unangenehm." Sie sah ihn an. Um seine Lippen spielte ein verständnisvolles Lächeln.

„Du kannst mir doch alles erzählen." Beruhigend rieb er über ihren Rücken und nun fing sie tatsächlich an zu lachen.

„Harry! Ich hab nur.. Nur dieses Buch gelesen. Und es hat so furchtbar traurig aufgehört." Sie kicherte.

„Das ist alles?" Er grinste und griff über sie hinweg nach dem Buch. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen las er den Titel und sah sie an. „Sowas liest du?"

„Es ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Lavender gewesen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause um sich die Nase erneut zu putzen. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an. „Warum bist du überhaupt hier?"

Er grinste sie verschwörerisch an. „Wir wollen kurz in die Küche."

„Das ist gefährlich!" Sie verschränkte sofort die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte ihren Freund böse an.

„Ach komm schon. Wo bleibt dein Sinn fürs Abenteuer?"

Sie seufzte. Damit hatte er sie also wieder.. Sie nickte ihm zu, zog ihren Umhang über ihre Schuluniform und ließ sich von Harry die Treppe hinunterschleppen.

-

Was hatte sie bloß geritten mitzugehen? Sobald jemand an ihren Abenteuersinn appellierte, sprang sie sofort darauf an. Ihre Freunde wussten halt genau wie man sie reizen musste. Deswegen rannte sie also draußen rum und lief Gefahr sich umbringen zu lassen? Sie gratulierte sich gerade selbst für ihre gradlinige Art sich von ihren Freunden in alles hineinziehen zu lassen, als sie um die Ecke gingen und vor der Treppe standen, die hinunter zur Küche führte.

„Frag mich, ob man das Wesen auf der Karte sehen würde.." Harry schaute angestrengt auf die Karte des Rumtreibers. Die Professoren liefen alle durchs Schloss, aber sie waren weit entfernt von der Küche. „Seht mal, Malfoy schleicht hier auch durch die Gegend." Er deutete auf den Punkt in der Nähe des Astronomieturms. Er war dort ganz allein. Hermine hatte kurz das Bedürfnis ihn zu sehen und weiter über das unterbrochene Thema der gestrigen Nacht zu sprechen. Doch dann besann sie sich eines besseren.

„Können wir weiter gehen? Ich find wir sollten bald mal wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum sein." Endlich gingen die drei weiter, kitzelten die Birne vor dem Portrait zur Küche und ließen sich von den Hauselfen ein paar Kleinigkeiten mitgeben. Auf dem Rückweg betrachtete Harry noch einmal die Karte, schloss sie dann aber als er sich sicher war, dass sie niemand auf ihrem Rückweg aufhalten würde.

„War ja klar, dass nix passiert." Ron streckte sich und gähnte laut um seine offensichtliche Langeweile noch zu unterstreichen. „Nicht wahr, Hermine?" … … Als keine Antwort kam, drehte er sich um. „Hermine?" Er zupfte Harry am Ärmel, der genauso verdattert da stand wie er. „Sie war eben doch noch hier, oder?"

-

Eigentlich wollt ich noch weiter schreiben.. Aber.. Nun ja.. XD Muahaha.. Lassen wir's doch hierbei. Bis nächste Woche! °wink°

Yanaya: Grey eyes, brown eyes? Ai, sollt ich vielleicht noch mal lesen. Weiß das mit den Tieren gar net mehr. Aber die haben bei mir sowieso keine große Bedeutung. Wirst ja sehen. ;)

Noel Mc Key: °lach° Du machst dir ja Gedanken. Wirst ja noch alles sehen. XD

Und danke an milva, dvgm1 (°knuffel°), Fin88, Yulx, lalle und IAmFallen. °alle mal drück°


	5. A smile?

**Cold hard heart**

A smile?

Sie fühlte eine Hand auf ihrem Mund. Panik ergriff sie. Sie sah, wie Harry und Ron weiter gingen. Sie bemerkten nicht, dass Hermine nicht mehr da war. SIE SAHEN ES NICHT! „Oh nein.." Ihre Gedanken rasten. Langsam wurde sie zurückgezogen. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie zappelte, doch der Körper hinter ihr war viel größer und stärker.

Es wurde dunkler. Sie konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie sie in einen finsteren Gang gezogen wurde. „Jetzt ist es aus." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die sich einen Weg hinaus bahnten. Warum hatte sie sich auch bloß überreden lassen, mitzugehen?

Sie spürte die Kälte der Wand, als sie gegen eben diese gedrückt wurde. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen wieder und was sie da sah, ließ sie einen verärgerten Laut von sich geben…

**xx**

Die Dunkelheit lag über Hogwarts, als er hinaus auf die Ländereien schaute. Er stand am höchsten Punkt der Schule – im Astronomieturm. Niemand würde um diese Zeit hierher kommen und an Dumbledores Warnung würde er sich ganz sicher nicht halten. Es interessierte ihn nicht, was dieser alte Kauz sagte. Von ihm würde er sich nicht seine nächtlichen Touren nehmen lassen, die einzig dem Zweck dienten, allein zu sein. Er wollte nur noch fort von seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Fort von den Schülern, die ihm nacheiferten. Fort von den Leuten, die er nunmehr nur noch verabscheute.

Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Vor den Sommerferien hätte er nie gedacht, dass es so weit kommen könnte. Doch nun… Geistesabwesend rieb er sich über den Unterarm. Nun war er heilfroh, wenn er Crabbe und Goyle nicht bei sich hatte. Es befriedigte ihn auch nicht mehr Pansy nehmen zu können wann immer er wollte. Nein, er ekelte sich eher davor es jemals getan zu haben.

Ein leises Geräusch drang an sein Ohr, doch er drehte sich nicht zur Wendeltreppe hinter ihm um. Er wusste, dass niemand ihn hier stören würde. Und die Stimmen, die nun von unten herauf drangen, klangen nicht danach als suchten die zugehörigen Personen einen Ort um allein zu sein.

„Habt ihr nun völlig den Verstand verloren?" Draco zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er die Stimme erkannte. Verfolgte sie ihn? In den letzten Tagen war sie ihm immer wieder über den Weg gelaufen. Es störte ihn. Ihre besserwisserische, schlaukluge und überfröhliche Art störte ihn. Wieso musste dieses Mädchen mit dem Vogelnest auf dem Kopf auch überall herumschnüffeln? Nun war sie schon wieder in seiner Nähe…

„Bei Merlin, schrei doch hier nicht so rum." Nun horchte er doch auf. Das war definitiv nicht die Stimme von Potter. Und von Wiesel stammte sie auch nicht. Diese beiden erkannte er sofort. Wer war denn dann mit ihr zusammen?

„Ich schrei hier rum so viel ich will!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast. So leise wie möglich schlich sich Draco an das Geländer der Treppe und lugte hinunter. Seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig. Was wollten die beiden denn mit ihr hier?

**xx**

„Seid ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" Ihre Stimme quietschte, doch ihr Herz hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt. Dachten diese beiden überhaupt einmal in ihrem Leben nach? Scheinbar nicht. Denn sie standen vor ihr: Wie die UNSCHULDSLÄMMER mit ihrem üblichen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Mine! Sei uns nicht böse." Einer der Zwillinge lächelte sie entschuldigend an und versuchte so lieb wie möglich zu gucken, doch Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. Sie hatte sich zu Tode erschreckt! Und nun stand sie mit den beiden hier in einem stockdusteren Gang und hielt ein Kaffeekränzchen ab? Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

„Euch nicht böse sein? Hallo? Ich hab fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen." Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und funkelte die beiden Rotschöpfe an.

„Aaaaaach…." Fred knuffte sie leicht in die Seite. „So schlimm kann es nicht gewesen sein." Er zwinkerte George zu. „Außerdem haben wir einen Grund gehabt," redete sein Bruder weiter und zwinkerte zurück.

„Und der wäre?" Wenn möglich wurde das Grinsen der beiden noch breiter. „Warum glaube ich einfach, dass dies hier nicht gut für mich ausgeht? Und nebenbei: Harry und Ron suchen mich sicher schon. Sie sehen mich auf der Karte." Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihre beiden Freunde in den nächsten Augenblicken hier um die Ecke gelaufen kämen. Komischerweise rührte sich nichts auf den Gängen.

Fred und George lachten. „Unsinn. Die beiden sehen uns nicht auf der Karte. Wir haben sie lange gehabt, nicht wahr?" George wuschelte ihr durchs Haar, was sie noch mehr irritierte.

„Was soll das heißen, sie sehen uns nicht?" Sauer schlug sie seine Hand beiseite und funkelte die beiden Rotschöpfe an.

„Na, wir haben einen Zauberspruch entdeckt, der uns auf der Karte verschwinden lässt. Krass, oder?" George erzählte das so überschwänglich, dass Hermine nur noch auf seine vor Stolz geschwellt Brust wartete.

„Ganz toll. Wirklich" Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Und was wollt ihr nun mit mir?"

Fred lachte und klopfte Hermine aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Keine Angst. Wir wollen dich nicht fressen, oder so." Während er das sagte, lugte sein Zwilling um die Ecke eines Ganges und winkte die beiden heran. Mürrisch ließ sich Hermine zu George rüberziehen und stellte erschrocken fest, dass die beiden zum Astronomieturm wollten.

„Wenn wir da sind, erklären wir dir alles." Die Zwillinge zwinkerten ihr zu, so dass ihr noch mulmiger zumute wurde. Nicht nur, dass hier ein irres Wesen rumlief und sie vielleicht auf Malfoy treffen würden – NEIN – sie ließ sich auch noch in irgendwelche Streiche der beiden hineinziehen. Konnte es noch schlimmer kommen? Eigentlich schon…

„Sagt es mir lieber jetzt, dann habe ich noch die Chance vor euch wegzulaufen." Die Jungs sahen, wie Hermine ihre Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammenpresste. Sie war sauer. Eindeutig. Ein Grund mehr weiterzumachen.

„Deswegen sagen wir es dir ja nicht jetzt. Nachher haben wir unsere wertvolle Komplizin verloren." Bei Freds letzten Worten, machte Hermine sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Ich mache bei euren Streichen nicht mit." Doch zu spät. Die beiden waren viel stärker als sie. Belustigt hoben sie sie in die Höhe und trugen sie den restlichen Weg zum Turm.

Sie versuchten die Tür so lautlos wie möglich zu öffnen und schlichen dann hinein. In Reih und Glied standen die Teleskope vor ihnen und weiter hinten konnte man eine Wendeltreppe nach oben sehen. „Da könnte er sein," dachte sie noch, als Fred sie beiseite zog und ihr eine Rolle Pergament in die Hand drückte.

„Was soll das denn nun werden?" Ihre Stimme war ganz leise, aus Angst Draco könnte sie vielleicht hören. Er würde es doch sicherlich lieben, die drei bei Snape zu verpfeifen.

„Wir brauchen jemanden, der diesen lustigen Zauberspruch aufsagt, während wir die Zutaten zusammenbrauen. Wir wollen die Slytherins in ihrer ersten Astronomiestunde morgen Abend ein wenig überraschen." Die beiden waren gerade dabei einen kleinen Kupferkessel aufzubauen und Kräuter und anderes Gewirr aus ihren Taschen zu kramen.

Eigentlich stand es gegen ihre Prinzipien einer Vertrauensschülerin Streiche zu spielen. Aber hatten diese schleimigen Slytherins es nicht verdient? Nur einen kleinen, harmlosen Streich, damit alle anderen am nächsten Morgen etwas zu lachen hatten? Sie seufzte. Sie konnte sich ihre Idee immerhin mal anhören „Was genau passiert denn mit ihnen?"

Wie auf Kommando sahen die beiden auf und grinsten so breit, dass sie ihre weißen Zähne sehen konnte.

„Also:" Fred stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose.

„Erstmal werden ihre Augenbrauen angesenkt sein." George werkelte während seiner Rede fleißig an ihrem Trank weiter.

„Und sie bekommen kalte Füße." Fred tippte sich nachdenklich gegen das Kinn.

„Dann könnte es sein, dass sie bunte Flecken vor den Augen sehen."

„Und ihre Zehen werden mit der Zeit taub."

„Nicht zu vergessen, dass ihnen Nachts öfter schlecht werden könnte."

„Ja, und ihre Haare werden die Farbe wechseln."

„Oder ausfallen."

„Ach, und sie werden einen üblen Drang danach haben, zu singen."

„Stimmt, und sie werden ständig lachen, wenn sie nicht gerade singen."

„Oh, George.. Du hast vergessen, dass sie sich vielleicht in Kanarienvögel verwandeln. Aber nur ab und zu." Fred lachte, als er ihre Erklärung beendete. Hermine hingegen war nicht mehr so begeistert von dem Streich. Gut, es waren die Slytherins. Und ja, es war teilweise ganz lustig. Aber alles auf einmal?

„Habt ihr nun völlig den Verstand verloren?" Sie blickte erschrocken von George zu Fred und wieder zurück. Sie hatte sich gerade entschieden, dass es eindeutig zu weit ging.

„Bei Merlin, schrei doch hier nicht so rum." Fred steckte seinen Kopf aus der Tür und blickte über den Flur. Am Ende des Ganges konnte er ein eigenartiges Flackern sehen.

„Ich schrei hier rum so viel ich will!" Sie konnte das einfach nicht glauben. Die Zwillinge mussten sämtliche Ideen ihrer Scherzartikel für diesen Trank zusammengeworfen haben. Und zusätzlich noch der Zauberspruch? Himmel, das konnte gefährlich sein! Doch bevor sie den beiden eine weitere Moralpredigt halten konnte, drückte ihr Fred die Hand auf den Mund.

„Shhhht." Fred deutete zur Tür. „Da kommt jemand. Ich konnte das Flackern der Kerze bis hierhin sehen." George blickte nun auch hinaus und drehte sich erschrocken zu den beiden um.

„Das ist aber nicht Filch." Hermines Herz beschleunigte sich bei seinen Worten. Was, wenn es dieses Ding war? Oder schlimmer? Snape? Sie könnte der Schule verwiesen werden, wenn man sie hier erwischte.

„Lass uns morgen wieder kommen. Jetzt sollten wir abhauen." George ließ mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs den Kessel und die Zutaten verschwinden und packte Hermines Hand um sie hinausziehen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund bewegte sie sich nicht von der Stelle. „Was soll das? Willst du erwischt werden?"

Hermine seufzte. Wie sollte sie den Jungs das nur erklären? „Ich komme sofort nach." Ihre Stimme war ganz leise und die Zwillinge sahen sie irritiert an. Doch sie konnten die Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme genau hören.

„Das ist gefährlich." Fred linste noch einmal um die Ecke und sah den Schatten näher kommen. Noch war er zu weit weg um die Umrisse genauer zu erkennen. Aber wenn Filch ihnen auf den Spuren wäre, hätte Mrs. Norris schon lange vor ihnen gesessen und sie mit ihren widerlichen Augen gemustert.

„Ich weiß. Macht euch keine Sorgen." Sie stand einfach nur da. Ihre kleine Gestalt wirkte im Licht des Turmes so unscheinbar. Fred bereute es, sie überhaupt hergebracht zu haben. Und Harry und Ron suchten sie nun mit Sicherheit überall. Was wenn irgendwem etwas passierte? Und das alles nur wegen eines Streiches? Was hatten sie sich dabei nur wieder gedacht? Manchmal musste selbst er seiner Mutter Recht geben. Ab und zu benahmen sie sich wirklich unverantwortlich.

„Pass auf dich auf." Sie nickte und lächelte, als sie die besorgten Gesichter der beiden sah. Doch noch bevor sie mehr sagen konnten, hatte Hermine sie aus dem Astronomieturm geschoben und stieg nun selbst die steile Wendeltreppe nach oben…

**xx**

Er atmete wieder die kühle Nachtluft ein. Es interessierte ihn wirklich nicht, was die drei da unten taten. Er wollte nur seine Ruhe. Draußen wiegten die Äste der Bäume im Wind und warfen verzerrte Schatten auf die umliegenden Felder. Die Sterne waren verdeckt von dichten grauen Wolken und er konnte den Geruch des verbotenen Waldes wahrnehmen. Es war eine Nacht wie er sie mochte… Wenn da nicht…

„Malfoy?" Er drehte sich nicht um. Was wollte sie bloß von ihm? Ihre scheißfreundliche Art konnte sie bei jedem anderen abziehen. Warum bei ihm?

„Du solltest zurück zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum gehen…" Noch immer rührte er sich nicht. Er ließ sich von niemandem etwas sagen, erstrecht nicht von einem Schlammblut wie ihr.

„Malfoy, hörst du nicht?" Er drehte sich ruckartig um und drückte sie gegen die Wand, als er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht anfassen sollst!" Ihre Nerven musste man haben. Jeder andere hätte ihn schon längst gemieden, wenn er sich so benahm. Sie nicht. Sie war irgendwie… Anders.

Seine Hand lag erneut an ihrer Kehle und sie ließ ein keuchendes Geräusch vernehmen. Er lockerte seinen Griff leicht. Doch noch immer drückte er sie gegen die kalte, steinerne Wand und betrachtete sie mit dem ausdruckslosesten Blick den er beherrschte.

„Da unten… Da.." Er ließ sie los und sie plumpste unbeholfen auf ihren Hintern. Ängstlich blickte sie zu ihm auf. Ihre braunen Augen waren groß und sie sah so hilflos aus, dass es Draco fast Leid tat, ihr Angst gemacht zu haben. Aber eben nur fast…

„Was ist, Schlammblut? Musst du mir soviel von meiner Zeit stehlen?" Er sah auf sie herab und verschränkte seine Arme vor seinem Körper.

„Da unten ist jemand…" Ihre Stimme war ganz leise. Und nun hörte Malfoy das leise Kratzen auch. Das Geräusch war stetig und bewegte sich im unteren Raum. Was aber noch viel schlimmer war: Er kannte das Geräusch genau. Er hatte es in den letzten Nächten zu oft gehört. Draco schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Was sollten sie jetzt bloß tun?

Wenn das Wesen heraufkam, würden sie nicht fliehen können. Es gab nur einen Weg hinaus: Die Wendeltreppe. Das Fenster lag viel zu weit oben und war viel zu klein als das man hindurchklettern könnte.

„Hörst du das?" Draco öffnete die Augen wieder, als ihre zitternde Stimme in sein Bewusstsein drang. Die Schritte bewegten sich die Treppe hinauf. Mit jeder Stufe hörten sie das schabende Geräusch wieder.

„Was machen wir denn nun?" Er spürte, wie die Wut in ihm aufstieg. Nicht nur, dass er ihr die Frage nicht beantworten konnte. Nein, sie redete auch noch mit ihm, wie sie mit jedem anderen reden würde.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich Hermine in eine der hinteren, dem Schloss zugerichteten Ecken des Raumes zwängte und die Knie an ihren Körper zog. Glaubte sie etwa, sie würde dort verschont werden? Nur ein paar Stufen trennten sie von dem Wesen und sie rollte sich da zusammen? Sauer ging er auf sie zu und zog sie grob an ihrem Umhang auf die Füße.

„Malfoy, was soll das?" Wütend schlug sie nach seinen Händen, doch er wehrte sie erfolgreich ab.

„Glaubst du, verstecken hilft dir? Du wirst dem gefälligst genauso ins Auge sehen wie ich!" Erstaunt riss sie die Augen auf, um dann einen Moment später gegen sein Schienbein zu treten. Aha, da war er also wieder: Ihr gottverdammter Gryffindorstolz. Wie sehr er ihn hasste! „Pass auf, du dreckiges…." Doch seine Worte verstummten, als er die Schritte von der Treppe nicht mehr hören konnte. Mit einem Blick in Hermines Gesicht wusste er, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er sich umdrehte.

Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht. Da stand er also wieder. Seine Gestalt war groß und kräftig. Niemals würden sie sich gegen dieses Wesen zur Wehr setzen können. Dummerweise konnte sie nicht viel mehr von ihm erkennen. Es schien, als hätten Wolken die Sterne verdunkelt um die Gestalt in schwarze Schatten zu hüllen.

Ein Blick auf Malfoy genügte ihr. Er stand immer noch mit dem Gesicht zu ihr und schien sich nicht umdrehen zu wollen. Eigentlich hatte sie mehr Mut von dem Slytherin erwartet. Sie fragte sich schon, ob das Wesen dort verharren wollte. Doch dann machte es einen Satz nach vorne……..

Instinktiv stolperte Hermine zurück, zog Malfoy am Ärmel seiner Robe mit sich und knallte mit dem Rücken gegen die steinerne Wand. Sie waren verloren. Sie waren in die Ecke gedrängt und das Wesen kam auf sie zugelaufen. Verängstigt kniff sie die Augen zusammen. Das Letzte was sie sah war Malfoy, der seinen Sturz an der Wand neben ihrem Kopf abfing. Sie erwartete alles.. Das sie in Stücke zerrissen würden, sie ausgesaugt oder verflucht würden.. Aber nicht das:

Mit Malfoys Hand an der Wand drückte sich ein Stück des Steines ein und die Mauer in ihrem Rücken verschwand. In einem Sekundenbruchteil fühlte Hermine, wie sie den Halt verlor und in tiefe Schwärze hinter den Wänden Hogwarts fiel.

**xx**

Sie spürte spitze Steine in ihrem Rücken und einen unerträglich Druck auf ihrem Bauch. In der Ferne hörte sie ein stetiges Tropfen und Kälte stieg langsam durch ihre Kleidung, in ihren Körper. Es roch modrig und ihr Kopf dröhnte. Ihr Fuß schmerzte aus einem unerfindlichen Grund und ihre Augen wollten sich partout nicht öffnen.

Der Druck auf ihrem Bauch verminderte sich ein wenig und sie konnte mit Mühe ihre Augen öffnen. Ein blasser Schimmer erhellte den Ort, an dem sie sich befand. Sie konnte Konturen sehen und erahnen, dass sie sich in einem unterirdischen Teil Hogwarts befinden musste. Die Wände schimmerten feucht und der Boden war übersäht von unzähligen Steinen und Felsbröckchen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sich der Druck auf ihrem Bauch nur verminderte, weil sich der Gegenstand bewegte. Nun ja.. Es war nicht wirklich ein Gegenstand.

„Malfoy!" Ihre Stimme hallte an den kalten Mauern wieder und ließ den Körper ein wenig zusammenzucken.

„Was?" Seine schnarrende Stimme war immer noch dieselbe, doch er hielt sich gequält die Stirn und machte sonst nicht viele Anstalten von ihr herunter zu gehen.

„Du drückst mir die Luft ab!" Sie drückte mit wenig Erfolg gegen ihn, doch er sah sie nur sauer an.

„Wenn ich das täte, hättest du nicht genug Luft um zu reden, richtig? Also nerv mich nicht, Schlammblut!" Sie verdrehte die Augen. So langsam verlor das Schimpfwort wirklich die Wirkung. Und in so einer Situation kam es ihr gar nicht in den Sinn, sich verletzt zu fühlen.

Mühsam richtet Malfoy sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Sie konnte sehen, warum er sich die Stirn gehalten hatte: Er hatte eine Platzwunde. Sie blutete stark, aber Hermine wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sie schlimmer aussah als sie war. Harry und Ron kamen öfter mit solchen Dingen vom Quidditchtraining zurück.

„Wo sind wir hier?" Sie sah sich noch einmal um. Über ihr war ein Loch, durch das sie nach ihrer langen Schlitterpartie gefallen waren. Rechts und links konnte sie lange Gänge erkennen, die scheinbar in die Dunkelheit führten. Wie sollten sie hier bloß wieder herauskommen?

„Was weiß ich.." Draco war aufgestanden und begutachtete die Wände. Sie waren massiv, dass konnte Hermine von ihrem Standpunkt schon sehen. Ihnen würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als sich durch die dunklen Gänge zu kämpfen.

„Warte, wo gehst du hin?" Erschrocken stellte Hermine fest, dass Draco sich drehte und verschwinden wollte.

„Und was geht dich das an?" Er betrachtete sie abfällig.

„Aber.." Ihr Mund stand offen. „Aber du kannst mich hier doch nicht allein lassen." Ihre Stimme zitterte. Sie wollte hier unten nicht allein sein!

„Das wirst du schon sehen." Er wandte sich erneut zum Gehen, doch ihre Stimme hielt ihn zurück.

„Au.." Sie hatte versucht sich aufzurichten, doch der Schmerz in ihrem Fuß war vorhin nicht von irgendwoher gekommen. Sie war bei ihrem Sturz mehr als unglücklich aufgekommen…

„Du bist wirklich armselig, weißt du das?" Er drückte sie grob zurück in eine sitzende Position und riss den Stoff ihres Strumpfes auf. Darunter war ihr Fuß geschwollen und blutete aus mehreren tiefen Schnittwunden. Ihr Knöchel war Verstaucht und wenn sie sich lange in diesen dreckigen Gewölben aufhielten, würden sich die Wunden vielleicht entzünden.

Sie konnte nicht auftreten, aber sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Malfoy ihr nicht helfen würde. Sein Blick war immer noch auf ihren Fuß gerichtet und die Angst kroch langsam in ihr hoch. Was wenn er sie hier liegen lassen würde? Wenn die Gestalt es bis hier nach unten schaffte? Oder sie hier nicht herausfand und elendig verhungern würde?

Leise, eigentlich zu leise um es zu hören, sagte sie. „Lass mich hier nicht allein. Bitte." Ihre Stimme zitterte. Draco hätte sie niemals gehört, wären sich nicht in diesen Gängen, in denen nicht ein Geräusch zu hören war.

Hermine wartete schon auf seine gemeine und hasserfüllte Antwort, doch als sie ihn ansah, sah sie etwas anderes in seinem Gesicht.

„Hältst du mich für so einen schlechten Menschen?" Sie erschrak. Sah sie gerade richtig? War das? War das gerade ein Lächeln gewesen? Der zaghafte Versuch eines Lächelns? Es war so schnell aus seinen Zügen verschwunden, wie es gekommen war. Aber es war keine Einbildung gewesen. Draco war also doch dazu in der Lage…

**xxxx**

Ai! Gomen ne.. °drop° Seid mir nicht böse. °auf Knie fall° Aber ich hab meine Zwischenprüfung gehabt und noch andere Arbeiten geschrieben. Dann muss ich immer um 5 aufstehen und war immer so müde. Es tut mir wirklich ganz doll leid. °große Kuhaugen macht° Ich konnte nicht eher Updaten. Aber nun sollte es wieder regelmäßiger kommen. Versprochen.

Auf Reviews antworte ich das nächste Mal. Sonst müsst ihr noch länger warten, und das wollt ich nicht. °knuddel° Nicht böse sein, ja? °blinkz°

Bis bald!

Eure Raine-chan °winku°


	6. Under the surface

**Cold hard heart**

Under the surface

„Das kann doch nicht sein! Sie muss darauf zu sehen sein! Ihr habt gesagt, der Zauberspruch verliert nach kurzer Zeit seine Wirkung!" Ron funkelte seine zwei Brüder böse an, die hatten jedoch zusammen mit Harry ihre Nase in die Karte des Rumtreibers gesteckt.

„Sie muss darauf zu sehen sein." George drehte die Karte so, dass er sie aus einem anderen Winkel betrachten konnte, aber auch so konnte er ihren Namen nicht darauf entdecken.

„Vielleicht ist sie nicht mehr auf dem Gelände, das auf der Karte angezeigt wird!" Harry sah die Zwillinge fragend an, doch die schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wir hätten sie zumindest vom Astronomieturm kommen sehen müssen. Bis sie weit genug von Hogwarts entfernt ist, um sie nicht mehr auf der Karte zu sehen…"  
„…braucht es schon einige Zeit." Fred nickte George zustimmend zu, da dieser gerade seinen Satz beendet hatte.

„Und wenn sie von, von diesem Ding da.." Rons Stimme quietschte in einem unnatürlich hohen Ton, so dass die drei Jungs zu ihm aufsahen.

„Mal hier mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand, Ronnie!" Fred deutete auf den freien Platz auf der Couch. „Setz dich erstmal. Deine Rumrennerei bringt dich auch nicht weiter."

„Spinnt ihr?" Wenn möglich quietschte seine Stimme noch mehr. „Wir müssen ihr helfen! Oder Dumbledore bescheid geben!" Nervös lief er noch eine Runde durch den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Die drei Jungs sahen ihm irritiert dabei zu.

„Damit würden wir zugeben, dass wir alle die neuen Regeln missachtet haben." Harry nickte bei Georges Worten zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

„Außerdem ist Hermine nicht von gestern. Sie kann sich verteidigen, da bin ich mir sicher." Rons Gesichtszüge glätteten sich bei den Worten seines besten Freundes ein bisschen. Jedoch wusste er, dass sich alle Anwesenden insgeheim schreckliche Sorgen um den Lockenkopf machten.

**xxx**

„Au! Ah, verdammt!" Ihre Stimme hallte an den kargen Wänden wider und jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Hier unten war es so schrecklich dunkel und kalt.

Seit sie mit Malfoy zusammen hier hinunter gefallen war, war nicht viel geschehen. Er hatte versucht ihr Bein so gut es ging mit zerrissenen Streifen ihrer Robe zu verbinden. Sie hatten wenig geredet und ihr war bald klar, dass er sie zwar nicht hier zurücklassen, aber sie auch nicht durch die Gänge tragen würde. Deswegen humpelte sie nun also langsam hinter ihm her.

„Was hast du nun wieder, Granger?" Malfoy hatte sich nach ihrem Aufschrei gnädigerweise dazu herabgelassen anzuhalten und sich umzudrehen.

Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Er wollte wissen, was mit ihr los war? Ein leises Schnauben entfloh ihr, als sie einige wütende Beschimpfungen hinunterschluckte.

„Was los ist? Ganz einfach: Hier liegen überall Steine und anderes Gerümpel herum. Wurzeln schlängeln sich durch die Wände und den Boden. Ich bin nur zum xten Mal über irgendwas gestolpert." Schmollend zeigte sie auf ihren Verband. Sie musste zugeben, dass es wirklich erbärmlich von ihr war, sich so aufzuführen. Aber es tat nun mal höllisch weh und das stetige Pochen in ihrem Knöchel wurde von Schritt zu Schritt stärker.

„Du bist echt wehleidig…" Sie zog die Augenbrauen verwundert hoch. Mehr wollte er dazu nicht sagen? Doch bevor sie weiterdenken konnte, drückte er sie sanft an der Wand auf den Boden hinunter und hockte sich vor sie.

„Was hast du…?" Sie stockte, als er begann den Verband, den er vor einiger Zeit angelegt hatte, wieder abzunehmen und sich ihren Fuß genauer ansah.

„Wenn ich doch nur noch meinen Zauberstab hätte…" Er sprach mehr zu sich selbst, als er mit den Fetzen ein wenig Blut von ihrer Wunde wischte. Ihre Zauberstäbe hatten bei ihrem Sturz noch mehr abbekommen, als ihr Knöchel. Sie waren feinsäuberlich einmal in der Mitte durchgebrochen. Na ja, zumindest fast. Auf jeden Fall waren sie unbrauchbar. Sie seufzte… Mit Zauberstab wären sie sicher in Sekundenschnelle hier heraus.

„Wie spät mag es sein?" Er sah sie an, als sie die Frage ausgesprochen hatte. Eigentlich erwartete sie keine Antwort. Doch als sich sein Blick wieder auf ihren Fuß richtete, war sie doch ein wenig.. Ja, was? Gekränkt? Weil er unfreundlich zu ihr war? Das war er schon solange gewesen, wie sie zusammen nach Hogwarts gingen. Außerdem kümmerte er sich um sie. Das war mehr, als sie eigentlich von ihm erwarten sollte. Aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund hatte sie angenommen, er würde sich hier von einer anderen Seite zeigen.

Sie seufzte. Wahrscheinlich hatten die komischen Bücher von Lavender auch schon ihren eigenen Verstand angegriffen. Das kam davon, wenn man so was las…

„Wir sollten nicht mehr weiter gehen…" Sie zuckte zusammen, als er einen neuen Streifen Stoff von ihrer Robe abriss und ihn vorsichtig um ihren Knöchel legte.

„Warum nicht?" Draco sah sie belustigt an, was ihr erneut die Zornesröte ins Gesicht trieb. Konnte dieser Kerl nicht einmal normal gucken?

„Du kannst kaum noch laufen und es ist weit nach Mitternacht. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo wir lang gehen sollen und langsam werde auch ich müde. Reicht dir das als Grund?" Sie hatte das Gefühl, als wolle er wie üblich seinen Satz mit ‚Schlammblut' beenden. Er tat es aber nicht, wofür sie dankbar war. Allerdings war das Schnarren in Malfoys Stimme zurückgekehrt. Wie sie diesen Tonfall hasste…

**xxx**

Es war Totenstille in den dunklen Gewölben unter Hogwarts. Er konnte nur seinen eigenen Atem hören und den Ihren, der ruhig zu vernehmen war. Wie lange saß er hier schon? Am liebsten hätte er sie hier liegen gelassen. Dieses dreckige, kleine Schlammblut. Allein wäre er schon viel weiter gekommen und hätte vielleicht schon den Ausgang gefunden. Aber dieser alte Narr Dumbledore würde ihm dann sicher die Schuld geben, wenn einem seiner verdammten Lieblingsschüler etwas passiert.

Ein Blick auf das Mädchen ihm gegenüber, ließ seine Wut ein wenig abschwächen. Ja, er hasste sie. Und er hasste ihre Freunde. Aber er konnte sie hier nicht zurück lassen. Sein Vater hätte diesen Moment genutzt: Das Mädchen hatte ihre Arme um sich selbst geschlungen und schlief relativ fest. Ihr Umhang war zerrissen und ihr verletzter Knöchel war ungeschickt von ihm verbunden. Sie war blass und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, zitterte sie leicht.

Ja, sein Vater hätte diese Situation mit Sicherheit ausgenutzt. Ein Schlammblut weniger auf der Welt. Aber Draco war nicht sein Vater. Er würde niemanden in diesen düsteren Gängen zurücklassen. Selbst sie nicht…

Wie lange schlief sie nun schon? Er hatte inzwischen jeglichen Zeitgefühl verloren. Wahrscheinlich waren erst eins, zwei Stunden vergangen. Und doch hatte er das Gefühl, als befände er sich seit Tagen hier unten.

In Gedanken versunken stand er auf. Wenn er schon nicht schlafen konnte, würde er wenigstens einen der Gänge weiter erforschen…

**xxx**

Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, war sie noch einen Moment zu benommen, um ihren Aufenthaltsort zu erkennen. Ihr Rücken tat weh und ein dumpfer Schmerz pochte stetig in ihrem Knöchel. Außerdem fror sie ganz schrecklich und sie hatte einen ekligen Geschmack im Mund… Sie hatte durst.

Unsicher sah sie sich um. Langsam kam die Erinnerung wieder. Die Gänge die sich links und rechts von ihr erstreckten waren düster und leer. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen und kein Ton zu vernehmen. Wo war Malfoy?

Panisch versuchte sie aufzustehen, verlor jedoch das Gleichgewicht und plumpste ungeschickt zurück auf ihren Hintern. Mit zitternden Händen umfasste Hermine ihre Knie. Hatte Malfoy sie alleine gelassen? Hatte er es ausgenutzt, dass sie geschlafen hatte?

„Dieser Mistkerl.." Ihre Stimme hörte sich in dieser Stille eigenartig an. „Was mach ich denn nun?" Sie war selbst erschrocken über die Hilflosigkeit, die in ihrer Stimme lag. Aber noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich das dämliche Frettchen so sehr an ihre Seite gewünscht.

„Na? Baden wir etwa in Selbstmitleid?" Sie sah vom Boden wieder auf, als sie die gehässige Stimme hörte. Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, als sie den Blondschopf vor ihr sah. Er war doch nicht gegangen!

„Malfoy!" Mühselig stand sie wieder auf und humpelte auf ihn zu, das Lächeln immer noch auf ihren Lippen. Seine schnarrende Bemerkung hatte bei ihr so gar nicht den Effekt gehabt, wie er sich das gedacht hatte.

„Was? Warum ziehst du so ein Gesicht?" Irritiert ging er ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Ich dachte schon, du wärst ohne mich gegangen. Aber.." Sie stupste ihn leicht an. „Aber das bist du nicht." Das Lächeln war noch nicht von ihren Lippen verschwunden. „Danke."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Malfoy etwas auf die ungewohnte Reaktion des Mädchens erwiderte. Doch als er es dann tat, war es wieder so typisch für ihn, dass sie sich nicht einmal darüber wunderte: _Er stieß sie weg_. „Fass mich nicht an." Mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck schob er sich an ihr vorbei, setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

Einen Moment später ging sie ihm langsam nach und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie spürte seinen abfälligen Blick auf ihrem Körper und sah unsicher zu ihm auf. Seine Nähe war ungewohnt.

„Mir ist kalt." Ihre Stimme war ganz leise. Sein Blick wanderte noch einmal über sie. Ihre zerrissene Robe und die dünne Schuluniform darunter halfen sicher nicht gegen die Kälte.

Er seufzte. „Wenn wir hier raus sind, werd ich Wochen brauchen, um deine Bazillen wieder vom Körper zu bekommen." Doch er tat auch nichts dagegen, als sie sich schüchtern an ihn lehnte…

**xxx**

Man sah es an ihren Gesichtern, dass sie die ganze Nacht wach gewesen waren. Dunkle Ringe zierten ihre Augen und ihre Wangen waren so blass, dass sie schon fast weiß waren. Einige Schüler betrachteten sie argwöhnisch, doch das bemerkten sie gar nicht. In Gedanken versunken setzten sie sich an die Tafel in der großen Halle, wo seit einigen Minuten das Frühstück erschienen war.

„Bei Merlin, wie siehst du denn aus?" Fred blickte von seinem Teller auf, als er die erstaunte Mädchenstimme neben sich vernahm. Und auch Harry, Ron und George drehten ihren Kopf in die Richtung des Gesprächs.

„Morgen Lia." Fred bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, doch er war einfach zu müde und durcheinander, um es einigermaßen glaubwürdig rüberzubringen.

„Hast du die Nacht durchgemacht? Bzw. habt IHR die Nacht durchgemacht?" Das Mädchen setzte sich neben die Gruppe und schaute von einem zum anderen.

„Holla!" George zuckte bei der Stimme zusammen. „Ihr seht ja aus wie frisch aus'm Grab." Der Bruder des Mädchens war gerade an den Tisch gekommen und setzte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihnen. Noch immer erwiderten die Vier nichts, was aber kein Grund für Jamie war nicht weiterzureden. „Ich hab mich ja schon gewundert, warum Lee und ich heut Nacht fast allein im Schlafsaal waren." Schmunzelnd schmierte er sich Butter auf sein Brötchen und beobachtete dabei die Jungs aus den Augenwinkeln.

Was nun? Harry dachte angestrengt nach. Sie brauchten eine Ausrede. Sie konnten doch schlecht sagen, dass sie die ganze Nacht wegen Hermine nicht geschlafen hatten. Dumbledore ließ Ron und ihm ja eine Menge durchgehen. Aber das? Und was war mit Fred und George? Würden sie vielleicht der Schule verwiesen werden, da sie ja eh nur durch Bitten und Flehen zurückkommen durften?

„Was ist denn los?" Harry sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Lia Fred leicht am Arm berührte. Wenn er nicht so besorgt gewesen wäre, hätte er vielleicht den Ausdruck in den Augen des Zwillings gesehen. Ein Ausdruck, der ganz schnell wieder verschwand. Doch unter diesen Umständen ging der Moment einfach vorüber, ohne von jemandem bemerkt zu werden.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen." Er lächelte sie leicht an und stand dann auf. Harry und George taten es ihm gleich und selbst Ron mussten sie nicht mit Gewalt von seinem Essen fortzerren. Er hatte es nicht einmal angerührt…

**xxx**

Als sie ihre Augen Stunden später wieder aufschlagen wollte, ging es ihr keinen Deut besser als vorher. Im Gegenteil: Ihr tat noch viel mehr weh…

Ihr Knöchel fühlte sich an, als würde jemand stetig darauf herumtrommeln und ihr Nacken hatte sich im Schlaf völlig verkrampft. Außerdem tat ihre linke Seite ein wenig weh. So ein dumpfes, taubes Gefühl verspürte sie dort.

In ihrem Halbschlaf rührte sie sich ein wenig und spürte einen Gegenstand, der sich gegen ihre linke Seite drückte. Was um Himmels Willen war das? Es war schwer, so dass ihr taubes Gefühl im Arm sicher daher kam.

Doch da war auch noch etwas anderes. Ein Geruch… Sie hatte ihn schon einmal wahrgenommen. Vor kurzer Zeit in einer Nische in den Gängen Hogwarts. Es roch so angenehm. Instinktiv lehnte sie sich weiter nach links und kuschelte sich an die Wärme, die sie von dort spüren konnte.

Sie wollte gar nicht aufwachen. Was sollte dieser Tag schon bringen, außer den ständigen, abfälligen Kommentaren ihres NETTEN Weggefährten?

… … Moment … … Weggefährten?

Schlagartig riss Hermine ihre Augen auf. Vor ihr konnte sie die dunkle Wand sehen, die feucht glänzte. Wenn sie genau hinhörte, konnte sie auch ein leises Tropfen vernehmen. Wo das wohl herkam?

Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf nach links. Neben ihr befand sich eine schwarze Robe. Oder war die gar nicht schwarz? Nein, sie war eher dunkelgrün. Aber so dunkel, dass sie leicht als schwarz durchging: Eine Slytherin Robe. Langsam bewegte Hermine ihren Kopf nach oben, nur um von blonden Haaren im Gesicht gekitzelt zu werden.

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal. War das ein Traum? Oder hatte sich Malfoy tatsächlich im Schlaf zu ihr hinüber gelehnt? Er schien noch tief und fest zu schlafen. Sein Kopf lag fast auf ihrem und seine Haare hingen ihm leicht ins Gesicht. Das Gel, dass er immer hineinschmierte schien nicht mehr alle seine Strähnen hinten zu halten.

Eigentlich sah er ganz friedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Und nicht ganz so arrogant wie sonst. Aber das würde sich schlagartig ändern, wenn er wach wurde. War das der Grund, warum sie ihn noch nicht geweckt hatte? Weil er sie dann sofort wieder wegstoßen und ihr gemeine Dinge an den Kopf werfen würde? Sie musste einfach nur aufstehen oder sich ein Stück von ihm wegsetzen. Doch aus einem unerfindbaren Grund blieb sie noch einen Moment in seiner Nähe.

Kurze Zeit später, in der Hermine sich immer noch nicht aufraffen konnte, öffnete der Blondschopf die Augen. Er zog seinen Kopf ruckartig fort, als er bemerkte in welcher Position er sich befand. Er stand auf und strich mit den Händen durch seine Haare. Das restliche Gel konnte seine Strähnen allerdings nicht zurück auf seinen Kopf kleben.

„Lass uns versuchen hier einen Weg raus zu finden."

Hermine sah ihn verwundert an. Was? Keine Bemerkungen? Keine Beleidigungen? Nicht mal seinen üblichen bösen Blick? Wahrscheinlich schlug ihm diese Situation mehr auf den Magen als sie angenommen hatte.

Mühsam stand sie auf und humpelte ihm nach. Ihr Fuß würde vom Laufen zwar nicht besser werden, aber irgendwann wollte sie hier auch rauskommen.

**xxx**

„Und was sollen wir nun machen?" Ron ging mit schlurfenden Schritten neben Harry, Fred und George her. Keiner von ihnen wusste genau, was sie tun konnten. Eine Möglichkeit waren die Professoren. Eine andere, Hermine selbst zu suchen. Aber wo könnten sie mit der Suche anfangen?

„Wir gehen zu Dumbledore." Die drei Weasleys blickten Harry verstört an. Hatten sie nicht am Abend zuvor abgesprochen, es erstmal ohne den Direktor zu versuchen?

„Aber Harry, was…"

„Schaut mal!" Ron verstummte und blickte zu Fred, der wie wild auf die Karte des Rumtreibers deutete. Die anderen Jungs versammelten sich um ihn und blickten auf die Punkte, die sich langsam in den Gängen unter ihnen bewegten: Hermine und .. und Malfoy?

„Was, bei Merlins Bart, macht sie mit Malfoy in den Kerkern?" Ron drehte sich wütend um und lief in Richtung Treppe. Die anderen folgten ihm schnellen Schrittes.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da rannte der jüngere Rotschopf um die Ecke in die Kerker, geradewegs auf Malfoy und Hermine zu. Nun ja.. Zumindest auf den Punkt, an dem sie sein sollten…

„Wo sind die?" Ron drehte sich fragend zu seinen Brüdern und Harry um, doch die blickten auch nur irritiert auf die Karte.

„Warum sind sie hier eingezeichnet, wenn sie doch nicht da sind?" fragte George laut. Doch alles was er bekam, was allgemeines Schulterzucken.

„Das ist ziemlich merkwürdig, wenn ihr mich fragt." Harry betrachtete die beiden Punkte, über denen eindeutig ‚Hermine Granger' und ‚Draco Malfoy' stand. Die beiden liefen recht langsam nebeneinander her. Was ihn aber wunderte war die Wand, auf die sie scheinbar zuliefen. Dort ging es doch nicht weiter. Sie selbst standen direkt davor.

„Seht mal.." Fred deutete auf die Füßchen, die unter den Namen auf der Karte herumtapsten. „Sehen die nicht viel blasser aus, als unsere?"

Harry und Ron sahen genauer hin. Er hatte wirklich Recht. Während ihre eigenen Zeichen auf der Karte deutlich und in schwarzer Farbe zu sehen waren, konnte man Hermine und Malfoy zwar erkennen, jedoch waren sie blass und gräulich eingezeichnet.

„Und was meinst du, was das bedeutet?" George sah seinen Zwilling fragend an. Doch dieser zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Vielleicht heißt das, sie sind nicht auf diesem Gang, sondern darunter?" Die Weasleys blickten Harry an, als wäre er verrückt geworden.

„Geheimgänge sind hier doch eingezeichnet. Außerdem gibt es unter diesem Kerkergang keinen weiteren…" Ron sah ziemlich skeptisch aus.

„Ja, aber vielleicht wussten Lupin und die anderen nichts von dem Gang, der sich hierunter befindet. Deswegen haben sie ihn auch nicht eingezeichnet." Harry schien ziemlich überzeugt davon.

„Seht mal, die beiden sind verschwunden." Bei Georges Worten blickten die anderen wieder runter. Tatsächlich waren die beiden nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Vielleicht liegt ein Gang unter diesem und die beiden kreuzen sich irgendwo. Deswegen war Hermine nur kurz auf der Karte zu sehen…" Das Malfoy mit darauf zu sehen war, ignorierte Fred jetzt einfach mal. Das war ein Problem worüber sie sich immer noch später Gedanken machen konnten.

„Gut.. Vielleicht hast du sogar Recht. Aber wo werden sie dann hingehen?" Ron zeigte mit der Hand eine Linie auf der Karte an. „Wenn sie geradeaus gehen können, kommen sie vielleicht…" Er zog seinen Finger in die Richtung, in die sie gegangen waren. „…bei den Gewächshäusern raus."

George zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Dort ist aber nichts, wo sie rauskommen können. Zumindest ist mir noch nie was Besonderes aufgefallen."

„Vielleicht geht es aber auch nicht geradeaus und sie kommen irgendwo anders raus." Seufzend nahm Harry den Zwillingen die Karte aus der Hand.

„Also willst du wirklich zu Dumbledore? Ihm was von der Karte sagen und beichten, dass uns die neuen Regeln einen Dreck interessiert haben?" Fred und George sahen ihn fragend an und auch Ron schien nicht so begeistert von der Idee zu sein.

„Nein, da hatten wir ja noch keine Ahnung wo sie sich befinden könnte. Vielleicht versuchen wir erstmal rauszufinden, ob es noch Gänge unter Hogwarts gibt." Mit diesen Worten bewegten sie sich wieder weiter in die höheren Bereiche Hogwarts. Vielleicht würden sie ja etwas in der Bibliothek finden…

**xxx**

„Was nun?" Sie standen vor einer Wand. Dabei waren sie den einzigen Weg gegangen, der noch übrig war, nachdem alle anderen in eine Sackgasse führten. Und nun standen sie wieder vor einer.

„Hast du keine Augen im Kopf, Granger?" Ja, sein übliches Verhalten ihr gegenüber war zurückgekehrt. War er nach seinem Aufwachen noch recht ruhig, so hatte er spätestens nach einer halben Stunde wieder angefangen sie zu schikanieren.

„Siehst du etwa mehr als ne Wand, Malfoy?" Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und blickte ihn böse an.

„Da oben." Sie folgte seinem Fingerzeig und schaute ein Stück die Wand hoch. Da war doch tatsächlich eine relativ große Öffnung.

„Woher wissen wir, wo die hinführt?" Sie sah ihn skeptisch an. Außerdem wusste sie beim besten Willen nicht, wie sie da hochkommen sollte.

„Ganz einfach, Granger.." Es hörte sich an, als würde er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen reden um sie nicht anzuschreien. „Wir gehen NACHSEHEN."

„Okay, okay.." Sie ging langsam auf die Wand zu und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Sie erreichte die Öffnung in der Wand noch gerade so, doch hochziehen, würde sie sich dort nicht können. Außerdem tat ihr Knöchel schon wieder so weh.

„Wie wollt ihr Gryffindors eigentlich überleben, wenn ihr immer auf die Hilfe von anderen angewiesen seid?" Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie seine Stimme hinter sich hörte und seine Hände auf ihrer Taille spürte.

„Was, was hast du vor?" Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie stotterte leicht. Ein Blick über ihre Schulter und sie sah ihn ganz nah bei sich stehen. Sie konnte die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte, wieder spüren.

Langsam schaute sie in sein Gesicht. Seine Augen waren blassblau, fast grau und bohrten sich förmlich in ihre. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, seine Nähe war ihr angenehm. Doch dann beugte er sich näher zu ihr…

**XxX**

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_

_Ich weiß, ich hab euch ewig warten lassen. Mir fällt das Schreiben momentan unheimlich schwer. Ich weiß gar nicht, woran das liegen könnte. Ich hab ne Menge Ideen für die Geschichte. Aber irgendwie kann ich sie gerade nicht in Worte fassen._

_Aber wer meine anderen Geschichten kennt, der weiß auch, dass ich keine Geschichten abbreche. Ich schreibe immer etwas zu ende, was ich angefangen hab. °nick° Deswegen braucht ihr euch darum keine Sorgen machen. :o)_

_Hoffe ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse und ihr schreibt mir wieder eure Meinung zu diesem Kapitel. Würde mich ganz dolle freuen. °knuffelz alle° °winkz°_

_Eure Raine-chan_

_**Blueeyesoff:** Schön, dass dir die Fic gefällt. °wink°_

_**PrincessFrances:** °lach° Ich bin ne AutorIN °ggg° Is aber okay. Hauptsache dir gefällt meine Geschichte. Ich bin mir ja immer etwas unsicher deswegen._

_**Applegreen:** genialisch? Is das überhaupt ein Wort. . Ai, ich kling ja schon wie Hermine. Gomen. XD_

_**Suncrystal:** Ai, du hast herz zu erobern auch gelesen? Das freut mich. °alle Leser von meinen alten Geschichten knuddelt° Kreativität und Ideen kann ich aber gebrauchen. So einfach wie bei Herz zu erobern is das Schreiben grad nich. °drop°_

_**Caitlin Greene:** Du findest die Geschichte ein wenig gruselig? °freu° Das ist gut. Das wollt ich bei den vorherigen Kapiteln auch erreichen. XD_

_**Lily:** Sorry, dass ich immer so lang mit den updates brauche. °auf knie fall° Aber ich überarbeite immer alles 1000Mal und dann bin ich immer noch net zufrieden. Will euch ja auch keinen Müll vorsetzen._

_**Phineas:** Arigatou! Hab mich über das Review gefreut._

_**D.V.D.M.1:** Ai, da hab ich dich ja nun erstrecht auf Entzug gesetzt, was? Gomen nasai! °auf knie fall° Das wollt ich net. °knuddel° Aber es ist nicht einfach gute Sachen zu schreiben. °seufz° Und ich möchte ja, dass es euch gefällt._

_Hoffe du bist mit Draco auch in diesem Chap zufrieden? ;)_

_**Ninaissaja:** Ai, du magst die Zwillinge in meiner Geschichte? XD Das ist schön. Die beiden bekommen auch noch ne eigene FF von mir. °nick° Die läuft eigentlich zeitgleich mit dieser. Handlung ist: Was machen die Zwillinge in der Zeit, in der es sich hier um Draco, Hermine und die anderen dreht. XD_

_**Milva:** Ui, du hast ja schon fiese Vorstellungen. Ganz viele von den Dingern in den Gängen da unten? Na, das wär ja arg gemein von mir. °händereib° ;)_

_**Mina:** Schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Auch, wenn du Draco und Hermine normal nicht magst. XD Ich freu mich, dass ich dich überzeugen konnte. °nick°_

_**Yanaya:** °verbeug° Danke für das Review. ;) Bin froh, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat._

_**Me-chan:** danke für das review °wink°_

_**Fin88:** Ja, ich hör immer an fiesen Stellen auf. Ich kann's aber auch nicht lassen. ;)_

_**TryPepper:** Auch dir danke für dein review °knuff°_

_**Yulx:** Hey! Ich les keine Kitschromane. °kopfschüttel° Nein, nein.. Sowas mag ich nich. XD Aba ich hab halt ne blühende Fantasie. ;)_

_**Eowyn:** Ja, ich weiß.. Das war nen Cliffhanger. XD Aber dieses Mal auch. °ooops° Ich mach das nich mit Absicht. ;)_

_**Ada:** Stimmt, Malfoy ist nicht so oft mit den Deppen zusammen. Ich hab es ja einmal kurz erwähnt, aber ich werde es irgendwann ganz aufklären. :D Keine Angst._

_**Noel McKey:** Ich hoffe, du hast dir nicht zu sehr den Kopf über meine Geschichte zerbrochen. °schlechtes Gewissen hat° Ich klär alles irgendwann auf. Keine Angst_

_**Yavanna:** Du bist die dritte, die mir das mit den Cliffhangern sagt. Sorry. XD Aber ich mach die schon automatisch_

_Und zuletzt:_

_**KRUEMEL!** °knuffel° Danke für dein Review. Hat irgendwie nie richtig geklappt, was? Schön, dass sie meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich find's immer noch schade, dass deine grad nicht weiter geht. °schnüff° Vielleicht findest ja mal irgendwann zu ihr zurück. Hoffe du liest meine FF weiter. ;) Hab dich lieb! °drück°_


	7. Coming out of my cage

**Cold hard heart**

_Coming out of my cage_

Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf nach oben und schaute in sein Gesicht. Seine Augen waren blassblau, fast grau. Warum war ihr das noch nie zuvor aufgefallen? Sie bohrten sich förmlich in ihre und doch war ihr der Blick keineswegs unangenehm.. Aber:

Was hatte er bloß vor? Was immer es war, seine Nähe war ihr so angenehm, wie sonst die ihrer engsten Freunde. Oder vermischte sich da noch ein anderes Gefühl?

Instinktiv lehnte sie sich ihm ein Stück entgegen, zog den Kopf aber ruckartig zurück, als sie das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen sah.

„Was glaubst du, was ich tun will, Granger?" Durch seinen gehässigen Unterton stieg ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Hatte sie sich tatsächlich zu ihm gebeugt? Hatte sie wirklich auf seinen Kuss gewartet?

„Ich glaube, du wolltest mich hochheben.." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie sah es in seinen Augen, dass er lachen wollte. Dass er sich über sie lustig machen wollte. Oh, sie würde nie das Ende davon hören, wenn sie jemals wieder an die Oberfläche kamen.

„Was auch immer, Granger." Das dumme Grinsen wurde breiter. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm eine gescheuert. Andererseits war sie doch selbst schuld. _‚Und alles nur wegen diesen dämlichen Kitschromanen..'_ Sie stimmte sich in Gedanken heftig nickend zu. _‚Die zermürben mir den Verstand.'_

Sie spürte seinen Griff stärker um ihre Hüfte und sah sich einen Augenblick später viel näher an der Öffnung der Wand. Ohne zu zögern griff sie danach und zog sich hinein. Der Gang war eng und nicht besonders hoch. Sie würden hindurch kriechen müssen.

Hinter sich hörte sie ein Geräusch. Scheinbar hatte Malfoy sich mit Leichtigkeit nach oben gezogen. Es war nur zu wahrscheinlich, dass er wieder sein selbstsicheres Grinsen auf den Lippen trug. Ah, wie sie das hasste. Er kam sich ständig überlegen vor und schubste Jüngere herum. _‚Tz, dabei ist er im dritten Schuljahr noch heulend davongelaufen, als ich ihm eine geknallt hab...'_

Vor ihnen breitete sich Dunkelheit aus. Während hinter ihr noch ein wenig Licht hineinzufallen schien, war der Weg voraus tiefschwarz. Sie blieb stehen..

„Malfoy, du Perverser!" Ihre Stimme hatte sich zu einem Quietschen entwickelt und sie krabbelte schnell einen Schritt voraus.

„Bitte? Perverser? Was kann ich dafür, wenn du so ruckartig stehen bleibst? Glaubst du, ich will unbedingt gegen dein Hinterteil stoßen?" Hermine versteifte sich bei seinen doppeldeutigen Worten sofort. Seine Art und Weise mit ihr zu reden brachte sie regelrecht zum verrückt werden.

„Wenn du noch einmal in die Richtung meines HINTERTEILS kommst, verhex ich dich zurück in die Steinzeit. KAPIERT!" Ah, sie war so froh, dass es hier dunkel war. Sie musste feuerrot im Gesicht sein.

„Gib doch zu, dass es dir gefallen hat!" Sein leises belustigtes Lachen drang an ihr Ohr und sie wollte gerade wieder anfangen zu meckern, als sie noch etwas anderes wahrnahm.

„Uh, was ist das denn?" Angewidert legte sie ihre Hand über Mund und Nase.

„Was?" Malfoy schien noch nichts gemerkt zu haben, bewegte sich aber ein bisschen näher zu ihr.. „Urgs.." Ja, das genügte ihr. Er hatte den widerwärtigen Geruch jetzt auch wahrgenommen.

„Woher kommt das?" Vorsichtig krabbelte sie weiter nach vorne. Die Dunkelheit, die sie eben noch so gestört hatte, registrierte sie nicht einmal mehr.

„Es scheint durch die Lücken im Gemäuer zu ziehen. Vielleicht verfault hier irgendwo was…. BLEIB NICHT IMMER SO ABRUPT STEHEN!" Seine Stimme hallte an den kargen Wänden wieder, als er erneut mit dem Gesicht voraus gegen ihr hinteres Ende krabbelte. Er konnte immerhin nicht sehen, wann sie sich zum Anhalten entschloss.

„Du meinst…?" Sie blickte in die Dunkelheit und dachte angestrengt nach. Sie hatte ja schon vieles erlebt. Sie hatte mit Ron und Harry Rätsel gelöst, gegen Todesser gekämpft und sie hatte Harry immer versucht beizustehen. Aber.. Das schloss keine verwesenden Dinge mit ein. Was wenn das nun mehr als ein Tier war, das sich zum Sterben hierher verlaufen hatte?

„Was nun, Granger? Gehst du heute noch weiter?" Der klang seiner Stimme war genervt.

„Woher wissen wir, was da ist?" Sie setzte sich hin und drehte sich unbeholfen zu ihm um. Sie konnte ihn zwar nicht sehen, aber das Gefühl seiner Anwesenheit genügte ihr.

„Was soll da schon sein? Vielleicht ein verrotteter Vogel? Ist mir auch ziemlich egal." Er krabbelte ein Stück weiter, stieß mit den Händen aber auf ihre Beine. Wie als hätte er sich verbrannt, zog er sie zurück.

„Und wenn es was anderes ist?" Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig zittrig.

„Oh, was ist denn mit deinem Gryffindor Stolz passiert?" Er grinste hämisch, was sie leider nicht sehen konnte. Oder **glücklicherweise** nicht sehen konnte? Das lag wohl im Auge des Betrachters.

„Ich denke nur realistisch. Wir sind nicht wegen eines verrottenden Vogels hier unten. Oder hast du das.. das Ding schon vergessen?" Aufmüpfig verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Sie hörte ein genervtes Ausatmen. „Würde es dich beruhigen, wenn ich vorginge?"

„Ja, würde es. ABER: Du kommst hier nicht vorbei, es ist zu eng."

„Klar, Granger.. Lass mich nur machen." Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hände wieder auf den Beinen. Dieses Mal zog es sie allerdings nicht fort. „Hier bist du.." Seine Stimme war ganz leise, als seine Hände vorsichtig über dem Stoff ihrer Robe über ihren Körper fuhren. Als sie bei den Schultern angelangt waren, drückte er sie sanft zu Boden.

‚Warum wehrst du dich nicht?' Ihr Verstand schrie förmlich danach, ihm zwischen die Beine oder sonst wohin zu treten… Einfach irgendwas zu tun. Und doch war sie zu baff, um großartig zu reagieren. Sie spürte, wie er sich näher zu ihr bewegte, wie sein Körper mit ihrem in Kontakt kam und sie dadurch einen Hauch seines Körpergeruches wahrnehmen konnte, den sie tatsächlich überhaupt nicht abstoßend fand. Sie befanden sich zwar schon länger in diesen Gewölben, und doch konnte sie an dem Blondschopf nichts beißendes, übel Riechendes feststellen. Hoffentlich war das bei ihr auch so…

Er befand sich nämlich direkt über ihr. Sein Atem streifte kurz über ihr Gesicht, als er sich ein Stückchen zu ihr beugte.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich irgendwann mal über dich rüber steige, Granger." Er lachte wieder sein gehässiges Lachen, als er vorsichtig über sie krabbelte und somit einen Augenblick später vor ihr im Gang war.

Sie verzog das Gesicht und rappelte sich mühsam auf. „Du bist widerlich."

„Weiß ich doch."

**xXx**

„Verdammt, wo stecken die beiden?" Ron war außer sich. Und das schon seit Stunden. Die Bibliothek war totenstill, Harry mit der Nase so tief in ein Buch versunken, dass er fast die Seiten berührte und Ron selbst stiefelte auf und ab. Zum wiederholten Mal.

„Ron.."

„Ich mein, sie wollten doch gleich wiederkommen. Und nun sind die schon so lange weg. Was denken sie sich dabei, uns nicht einmal einzuweihen? Wir haben doch auch ein Recht auf…"

„RON!"

Der rothaarige Junge zuckte zusammen und blickte seinen Freund fragend an. „Was denn?"

„Du wirst Fred und George auch nicht schneller hierher bekommen, wenn du ein Loch in den Boden läufst." Harry seufzte und stützte seinen Kopf müde auf einer Hand ab. „Die beiden werden sich schon melden, wenn sie was gefunden haben. Und wir sollten hier weiter machen.." Gequält deutete er auf den Stapel Bücher, in der sich alte Zeichnungen Hogwarts befanden. Doch die meisten waren nicht unbedingt architektonische Meisterleistungen und somit völlig unbrauchbar.. Andere dagegen waren recht neu, wiesen aber keine Gänge unter den Kerkerebenen auf. Deshalb hatten sie sich vor einiger Zeit auch den alten Schwarten der Bibliothek gewidmet. Vielleicht stießen sie ja doch noch auf etwas?

„Okay, okay.. Machen wir also weiter." Ron zog eines der Bücher zu sich hinüber und schlug es auf. Doch auch in diesem schienen sich nur grobe Zeichnungen zu befinden. Genauso wie im Nächsten.. und Übernächsten…

**xXx**

„Wir haben's!" Harry und Ron zuckten zusammen, als die lauten Stimmen der Zwillinge sie aus der Konzentration rissen. Madame Pince warf den beiden einen warnenden Blick zu, doch weder Fred noch George nahmen diesen zur Kenntnis. Sie kamen nur breit grinsend zu dem Tisch hinüber, auf dem Harry und Ron die Bücher in der Zwischenzeit zu Türmen aufgestapelt hatten.

„Was habt ihr?" Ron rieb sich die Augen. Er hatte noch nie so lange in Bücher gestarrt.

„Wir haben die Karte verbessert!" Aus Freds Stimme quoll förmlich der Stolz.

„Hä?" Irgendwie konnte Harry den beiden nicht folgen.

„Mann, Harry.. Die KARTE!" Georges Augen zwinkerten auffällig und der schwarzhaarige Junge versuchte krampfhaft den Wink zu verstehen.

„Von welcher Karte redet ihr, zur Hölle noch mal…"

Mit den Augen rollend setzten sich die Zwillinge zu den beiden Sechstklässlern und legten ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier in die Mitte des Tisches.

Harrys Augen wurden groß wie Teller. Wo hatten die beiden die Karte her? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern ihnen die Karte des Rumtreibers überlassen zu haben, nachdem sie Hermine und Malfoy darauf gesehen hatten.

Und als ob die Zwillinge seine Gedanken gelesen hätten, sagte Fred: „Wir haben uns die Karte aus deinem Schlafsaal geholt. Hoffe du bist nicht sauer, Harry?" Doch der Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Gut. Denn wir hatten da so ne Idee und die hat auch noch funktioniert." Geheimnisvoll schob George die Karte näher zu Harry und Ron.

„Was genau habt ihr gemacht?" Ron klappte die Karte auf und ließ Fred den Zauberstab darüber halten.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen, Ronnylein!" Fred grinste. „Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut." Die Karte erwachte zum Leben und zeichnete die Strukturen von Hogwarts auf. Viele Füßchen tapsten in den Gängen umher. Sie sah genauso aus wie immer…

Genau das äußerte Harry auch. Was ihm einen bösen Blick von George einbrachte.

„Sieht aus wie immer, sagt er."

„Hat halt keine Ahnung." Fred schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ungeschultes Auge, meinst nicht?" George grinste.

„Japp, ganz deiner Meinung, Zwilling."

„Sagt ihr uns nun, was ihr gemacht habt?" Rons Stimme klang genervt, was seine Brüder normal nicht aus der Ruhe brachte. Dieses Mal nahmen sie aber ausnahmsweise Rücksicht auf die Situation und brachten ihren Zauberstab erneut auf die Karte.

Fred tippte die Gänge der Kerker an. „Offenbart euch." Die Strukturen Hogwarts verschwanden und nur die Gänge der Kerker wurden sichtbar. Sie waren größer eingezeichnet und zeigten dadurch auch mehr Details. Wieder tippte Fred auf einen der Gänge und mit den Worten ‚offenbare dich' wurde dieser wieder deutlicher.

„Ist das?" Fred und George nickten. Die Karte zeigte nun nur den Gang an, unter dem Malfoy und Hermine von ihnen gesehen wurden.

„Und jetzt kommt der Clou!" Stolz tippte George erneut auf das Pergament und murmelte ‚Enthülle deine Schatten'. Wie von Geisterhand verschwand der Gang der Kerker und wurde von unbekannten, verwinkelten Gängen ersetzt. Die meisten Flure endeten in Sackgassen, doch da war auch ein Weg nach draußen.

„Sieh doch!" Ron hatte sich aufgeregt über die Karte gebeugt und deutete auf zwei sich bewegende Fußpaare.

„Da sind sie!"

**xXx**

So langsam taten ihr die Knie weh. Ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Knöchel.. Wie lange krochen sie wohl schon über den Boden? Der Gang zog sich endlos hin und die Dunkelheit um sie herum minderte sich kaum. Ihre Augen hatten sich inzwischen so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass sie Dracos Umrisse vor sich erkennen konnte. Er war nicht weit von ihr entfernt. Sie konnte seine schlanken Beine sehen, seine gebückte Form, wie er über den Boden kroch und wie sich sein Hin… _‚Memo an mich: Wirf Lavenders Bücher aus dem Fenster!'_

„Da is was." Sie blieb stehen, als sie seine Stimme vernahm. Vor ihnen wurde es tatsächlich ein wenig heller.

Vorsichtig krabbelte sie ein wenig näher an Draco heran. „Können wir da weiter?"

„Denk schon." Und schon war er verschwunden…

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie krabbelte eilig an die Stelle, an der Draco eben noch gehockt hatte. Er konnte sie doch nicht hier zurück lassen.

„Willst du da bleiben, Schlammblut?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr ganz so schneidend, wie sie es von ihm gewöhnt war und auch seine Beleidigungen prallten ziemlich von ihr ab. Dasselbe Schimpfwort wieder und wieder und schon wurde es einem egal.

Sie seufzte. „Lass dir mal was Neues einfallen…"

Vorsichtig lugte Hermine über die Kante und hinunter zu Draco. Zu ihrer Überraschung war der Weg in den anderen Gang ziemlich tief. Da sollte sie hinunter springen? Und das mit ihrem Fuß? Dieser pochte immer noch vor sich hin, was Hermine versuchte so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

„Malfoy?" Ihre Stimme war zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen ein wenig kleinlaut.

„Was denn, Granger?" Genervt blickte er zu ihr hoch. Sie hatte die Beine aus der Öffnung geschwungen und hielt sich krampfhaft am Rand fest. „Angst vor Höhen?" Er lachte und sah mit Vergnügen, dass ihr die Zornesröte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Hilf mir hier runter!" Sie funkelte ihn sauer an.

„Woah, Granger.. Schlag mal nen anderen Ton an." Er hob abwehrend die Hände und ging grinsend ein paar Schritte vor.

„Tu's einfach mal…" Sie sagte es freundlicher als zuvor und doch war der beißende Ton nicht aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, netter zu ihm zu sein.

Er streckte die Arme nach ihr aus. Hermine verfolgte diese Geste mit Zufriedenheit, wollte schon nach seinen Händen greifen, doch dann sah sie erneut sein hämisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Weißt du, Granger… Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du rote Höschen trägst." Mit einem Quietschen drückte sie ihre Oberschenkel zusammen, allerdings nicht ohne vorher den Stoff ihres Schulrockes dazwischen zu stopfen.

„Perversling!" Sie trat nach seinen Händen, die er immer noch hochhob, um ihr von oben herunter zu helfen. Hermines Kopf war hochrot. _‚Wieso muss ausgerechnet er die Farbe meiner Unterwäsche sehen?'_ Sie schrie innerlich laut auf und sein Lachen trug keineswegs dazu bei, dass sie sich besser fühlte.

„Komm schon runter, Granger." Jedes seiner Worte war mit seinem amüsierten Lachen durchsetzt, so dass sie stur ihr Gesicht von ihm wegdrehte.

„Danke, ich schaff das schon allein." Bei ihren Worten zuckte Draco nur die Schultern und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. War ihm doch egal, wenn sie da oben sitzen blieb.

‚_Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermine. Du hast es mal wieder geschafft!'_ Seufzend blickte sie nach unten. Natürlich hatte er sie ausgelacht. Das tat er doch immer. Und es war ihr peinlich gewesen, dass er ihr unter den Rock schauen konnte. Aber war das Grund genug, um ihn fortzuscheuchen und nun allein hier hinunter zu springen? _‚Ja, definitiv!'_

Nur einige Sekunden später bereute sie ihre Starrköpfigkeit…

**xXx**

Harry und Ron hatten sich in aller Eile ihre Zauberstäbe geschnappt und waren mit Fred und George hinaus auf die Ländereien Hogwarts gelaufen. Wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, war der einzige Eingang in die, bzw. der einzige Ausgang aus den Gewölben im verbotenen Wald. NATÜRLICH! Wo auch sonst?

**xXx**

„Dafür stehst du ewig in meiner Schuld, weißt du das?" Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. Dracos Stimme war nicht gehässig oder herabfallend, aber vielleicht bekam sie genau deswegen diese Gänsehaut. Er sprach völlig ernst mit ihr. Und dieses Mal hatte er sogar Recht. Sie stand **tatsächlich** in seiner Schuld.

Sie hatte sich während ihres Anflugs von Sturheit geradewegs in den Gang hinunter gestürzt. Mit zwei gesunden Beinen wäre das wahrscheinlich auch ein Leichtes gewesen. Doch besaß sie in der gegenwärtigen Situation keine _zwei_ gesunden Beine. Sie knickte schmerzhaft mit ihrem bereits dicken, verletzten Fuß um und das unüberhörbare Knallen ließ jeden Zweifel schwinden, dass sie sich nichts getan hatte.

Selbst Malfoy, der bereits in die andere Richtung unterwegs gewesen war, hatte das Reißen ihrer Sehne gehört und war zurückgelaufen. Er hatte vor ihr gekniet, als sie mit Tränen in den Augen ihren Knöchel gehalten hatte.

Er hatte zaghaft ihre Hände entfernt und den Rest ihres eh schon zerfetzten Umhangs für eine neue Bandage verwendet. Sie konnte trotz der Schmerzen sehen, dass einige Wunden wieder aufgegangen waren und ihr Knöchel nicht mehr schlank, sondern hart angeschwollen war. Einige Wunden sahen entzündet aus.

Sie begann zu frieren und sie merkte kaum, dass die Tränen, die sich schon die ganze Zeit einen Weg an die Oberfläche gebahnt hatten, über ihre Wangen rollten.

Und was hatte Malfoy getan? Sie konnte es noch immer kaum fassen. Er hatte ihr seine Robe gegeben. Einfach so..

Und nun? Nun hielt sie sich an seinen Schultern fest. Jawohl, er trug sie auf dem Rücken durch die Gänge und murmelte etwas über all die Dinge, die sie ihm inzwischen schuldig war. Und sie wollte nicht ein Wort dagegen sagen…

**xXxXx**

tbc…

Ich habe bereits erwähnt, dass ich keine Fanfics abbreche, oder? Ich weiß, dass ich durch meine ewigen Pausen keine neuen Leser gewinne. Und ich kann auch nur immer wieder sagen, dass es mir ganz doll Leid tut, euch so lange warten zu lassen. Früher hatte ich einfach mehr Zeit zum Schreiben. -- Werde aber trotzdem diese Geschichte beenden und ich würd mich freuen, wenn ihr sie weiter lest.

So, dann noch mal ein gaaaanz liebes Dankeschön an alle, die mir ein Review geschrieben haben. :o)

Yanaya: Kann schon sein, dass alle Schulroben schwarz sind. XD Aber ich hab mir mal die Freiheit genommen, seine gaaaaanz dunkelgrün zu machen. Er is halt was besonderes. ;)

Kruemel: Ja, unsere Updatezeiten sollten wir besser totschweigen. °umkipp° Is echt peinlich. °pfeif° Meine FredGeorge Fic schreib ich nebenbei. Die läuft ja parallel zu der Story hier. Heißt: Es überschneiden sich ein paar Stränge. °grübel° Hab ich das richtig erklärt? °lol° Na, hoffe dir hat das neue Chap auch gefallen. °knuddel°

Iarethirwen: Jap, Malfoy ist und bleibt ein Mistkerl. lach Das muss er aber auch, sonst würd ich ja völlig seinen Charakter umschreiben. Mal sehen, wie lang ich das durchziehen kann. Immerhin könnt er vielleicht ja.. g nein, ich erzähl nix.

Und viele knuffels an: yavanna unyarima, Noel McKey, dramine, milva, Ninaissaja, Carabina, Kyra, Suncrystal und silver moonstone


End file.
